A Dog Among Cats
by Atsureki
Summary: After a few messed up missions Weiss get's a new member, a member that might have the power to split the group up? Shonenai, RanKen COMPLETE
1. Meet The Dog

A Dog Among Cats

By: Atsureki

Disclaimers : I have never owned anything in my life including Weiss Kreuz!

Warnings : Shonen-ai (for now), OCC, angst, rape (sort of), blood and stuff… 

Notes : Stuff written in _Italic_ are thoughts.

Chapter 1. Meet The Dog

Ran winced at the pain. Another mission shot to shit, along with himself. He hated being shot at, especiallly when he got hit. The redhead sighed and stared at the white walls. During the last three months they had messed up four missions and this time he and Omi had been hurt. A soft knock on the door made him turn to the left and a sharp stab of pain shot through him.   
"Shimatta!" he growled through clenched teeth. "Come in." The door opened and Ken came in.   
"How are you Ran?" the brunette asked and sat down on the edge of the bed.   
"Sore," the older man answered with indiffrence. He was in pain, tired, kranky and wanted to be alone.   
"Omi… hasn't come around yet," Ken sighed and fiddled with the laces on his boot. Ran swallowed the worry he felt for his team-mate who had been beaten pretty badly.   
"He'll be fine."   
"I hope so… Anyway, Manx wants to see us as soon as you two get out of here," Ken mumbled. _Great!_ Ran muttered in his head. _Kritiker isn't going to take our constant fuck ups lightly._  
"Did she say what she wanted?" Ken shook his head.   
"I have a feeling it isn't good though."   
"I'd like to be alone now," Ran said flatly. The brunette gave him a hurt look. "Please Ken," the redhead added with a softer tone in his voice. The slightly shorter man nodded and left. 

A very pale and shaky Omi sank down on the couch in the mission room. His vision was foggy and his head hurt like hell.   
"Omi are you sure you're up for this?" Ken asked with concern. The slender blonde gave him a small smile.   
"No not really but I'm here now so…"   
"Well we're all here so where's Manx?" Yoji muttered and checked his watch.   
"Are we keeping you from a hot date again?" Ken smirked at the lanky blonde and got a dirty look in return. The door opened and a woman came in.   
"Manx, we thought you had forgotten about us," Yoji smiled at her and ran his green gaze up and down her body. As usual his flirting was ignored.   
"I'll get right down to business," Manx said and looked at them one by one. "Abyssinian and Bombay isn't going to be doing any missions for a while so it has been decided that a fifth member will join Weiss." Four pairs of eyes stared at her.   
"What?" Ran's eyes were dangerously dark as he glared at Yoji. "Aya don't look at me like that!"   
"Balinese you have a mission to finish and you will need at least three people. Now between you and Siberian you're one person short!" Manx frowned. "You will get the help you need from Siamese who'll be joining you tomorrow morning."   
"A new guy," Ken sighed and remembered the time when Aya had joined them.   
"So who's this dude anyway?" Yoji asked with a lazy tone in his voice. Manx suddenly grinned and gave the lanky playboy an amused look.   
"Oh a dude right up your alley Balinese." Confused eyes stared at her as she left them alone.   
"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Yoji muttered after her. 

Yoji paced the kitchen impatiently. He didn't like the idea of a new member any more than he had liked getting up at 6 am. Mornings were meant for sleeping! He lit another smoke and rubbed his eyes.   
"Will you sit down Kudou!" Ran growled.   
"Shut up Aya!"   
"Please Yoji-kun sit down you're making me dizzy," Omi whimpered and rubbed his temples.   
"Sorry." The lanky playboy sat down and gave the petit blonde an apologizing look.   
"Where is this Siamese guy anyways?" Ken yawned and pulled at his oversized shirt.   
"He'll be here," Ran said quietly without looking up from his paper. Almost as a confirmation of what he had said there was a knock on the door. Yoji shot up from his seat and yanked the door open. His green eyes stared into deep pools of azure. Infront of him stood a beautiful woman.   
"Um eh can I help you?" the blonde studdered as his eyes feasted on the creature looking back at him. She was almost as tall as him, slender and with perfect curves. Long legs that seemed to go on forever made his mouth fall open.   
"Up here blondie," she said slowly with a slightly hoarse voice. Yoji snapped his head up and stared into her face. Her skin was ivory making her deep blue eyes almost glow.   
"Can I help you?" he asked again and felt how his fingers twitched. He really wanted to run them through the flaming locks of auburn hair that framed the angelic face.   
"I believe you were expecting me Balinese," the woman smiled.   
"You're Siamese?" She smiled again. Those blue eyes squinted slightly and indeed seemed to be fit for a Siamese cat.   
"The one and only. Now are you going to let me in or am I suppose to camp on the doorstep?" She let out a soft husky laugh that almost sounded like a purr. _Oh dear Gods, _Yoji moaned inside, _am I going to have to work with her? _He stepped aside and let her in. Completely baffled by the view of her behind and swaying hips he followed her into the kitchen. Omi, Ran and Ken greeted her with the same kind of staring as Yoji had.   
"Another one of your dates Kudou?" Ran asked coldly after taking his eyes from the woman.   
"Not really Abyssinian," she smiled. "I'm Siamese. The word on the street is that I'm gonna be taking over your role as the leader of Weiss until you get better." Aya gritted his teeth. He was being replaced by a woman? Her blue eyes left his face and moved to Ken and winked at him. "Siberian." She turned to the left and nodded to Omi. "And the brain, Bombay. A pleasure to meet you all." None of them said anything. How on earth was this fragile woman suppose to kill anyone? By the looks she'd probably die from fear if she saw a spider.   
"There must have been some mistake," Ken mumbled and looked at Ran who was far from being stoic at the moment.   
"Well you sure are males," Siamese chuckled. "Listen guys… Just because I have tits and sit down when I pee it doesn't mean I can't kick your asses." Omi blushed and squirmed as her azure eyes met his. "You are a real cutie Bombay," she winked at him.   
"Wh… What kind of weapon do you use?" Yoji studdered and tried to pull his eyes from her breasts.   
"I use several actually. But my weapons of choice are these," Siamese answered and patted her legs, "and these," she added and clapped her hands together. "Usually I have some help from bugnuks and small daggers."   
"You use bugnuks?" Ken stared at her. There was no way in hell she could have enough strength in her arms to work that kind of weapon.   
"Yes but only one set of them sweetie. I want one hand free for daggers. Well I doubt any of you will believe me unless I prove that I can fight so how about it Balinese? Want to try a little tumble with me?" Yoji swallowed with difficulty and nodded not thinking about the same kind of tumbling as she was.   
"He can't fight you you're a…" Ken objected.   
"Woman? Glad you noticed sweetie. By the way is there any chance we could use first names here? I'm starting to dislike cats." Siamese tilted her head and looked at Ran who barely nodded.   
"I'm Omi," the petit blonde smiled at her.   
"Ken," the brunette mumbled and blushed when azure eyes ran up and down his frame.   
"Yoji at your service," the playboy grinned. "And that's Aya, um I mean Ran," he added when it was obvious that the redhead wasn't about to answer.   
"Nice to meet you all. I'm Borzoi."   
"Borzoi?" Blue eyes met azure and seemed somewhat confused.   
"Blame my mother she was from Russia and had a thing for dogs," Siamese muttered. "At least I have a good excuse to be a bitch. Now is anyone going to fight me or what?" The four males looked at each other.   
"I'm the only one who carries a weapon that doesn't kill so I suppose I'll be fighting you," Yoji smirked and patted his watch.   
"You have yourself a date blondie," Borzoi smiled. "Just let me change first huh?" 

Ran was upset. Okay so he was furious. Manx had sent them a girl. How the hell was she suppose to kill targets? Not to meantion the fact that the other three members had been staring at her in a way that Aya didn't like at all. He could guess where things were leading and it was unplesent to say the least. Borzoi was, and not just because of her name, a dog among cats. What Ran wanted to know however, was whether or not the cats could get along with that dog present. He sighed to himself and glanced at the brunette next to him then he turned his eyes to the other two persons in the otherwise empty room. Yoji was stretching his muscles as Borzoi circled him.   
"Well blondie are you going to do something or are you too busy drooling?" she mocked the playboy. The auburn haired woman was dressed in a black catsuit that hugged every curve of her voluptuous figure. At that comment the lanky blonde narrowed his eyes. Without any warning a thin metal wire shot out from his wrist. Borzoi easily avoided it by dancing to the left. So fast it was hard to see her she darted towards Yoji and sent him crashing to the floor with a well aimed kick to his chest. Purring in delight she sat down, straddling his hips. "1 point for me and none for you sweetie," she purred and tapped his chest. The lankly blonde let out an angry growl. Chuckling Borzoi got off him and took a few steps back.   
"Stop playing around!" he snarled at her.   
"So you are going to take this serious then?" she asked and tilted her head. Yoji launched at her. Strong fingers got a hold of an ivory throat. It was obvious he thought he had her and was just about to bring her down when a surprisingly strong hand grabbed his wrist. "Better luck next time darling," Borzoi smiled and used his strength to lift herself up. With little effort she delivered another kick to his torso and again sent him sprawling to the floor.   
"It's not a fair fight," Ken muttered to Ran. "He's holding back just because she's a girl." Aya didn't move or answer but he knew that that wasn't true. She was extremly fast and very agile, not to meantion the fact that she was unarmed. If she had had daggers and her bugnuks Yoji would probably be dead.   
"I heard that Ken," a husky voice mumbled. "How about we even the odds then? Why don't you join blondie here?" The brunette glanced sideways at Ran who nodded to him. Ken was the best on hand to hand combat but he was also the one most unlikely to hit a woman outside a mission, along with Omi.   
"O.. okay." Two men were now circling her slightly crouching looking exactly like two cats about to attack a prey. Almost at the same time the charged her. Just as before she danced out of the way. A swift kick was aimed at Yoji as her left hand caught Ken's sweater. Borzoi made contact between hers and the brunette's forehead. With a yelp Ken found himself on the floor next to Yoji. Borzoi smiled sweetly as she took a seat on the brunette's chest resting her knees on his arms.   
"I win, you lose. It's a good thing we fight unarmed," she purred as her soft fingers played with his hair. "Wouldn't want to hurt your face or that wonderful body you got there baby." Ran gritted his teeth and had had enough.   
"Okay so you can fight!" he growled. Deep blue eyes met his.   
"Am I playing with your toy Ran?" Ken turned a deep shade of red and tried to get loose. "I don't blame you though," Borzoi smiled and ran a finger along the brunette's jawbone. "He's a sweet looking toy. But I'll give him back to you now, no hard feelings I hope?" The redhead snorted and left. _Damn! _he cursed as he marched out to his car. How did that damn woman managed to step on his toes? What went on between him and Ken was nobody's business and as far as they knew their secret was well kept. _Yeah was is the right word, _he muttered.   
"Ran?" the redhead turned around.   
"Yes Ken?"  
"Are you angry with me?" The brunette's face was sad. Aya wanted to be angry with him but he couldn't, he never could. Instead of saying anything he reached out his hand. Ken came up to him and took it. After making sure they were alone Ran pulled his lover into his arms.   
"I'm sorry Ken," he sighed and drew in the other man's familier scent. "Let's go home, catwoman can go with Yoji."   
"Okay Ran. We probably should get back to Omi." 

Ken sighed as he rested his head on Ran's shoulder. His lover was angry with him no matter how hard he denied it. Their relationship was difficult enough without that kind of problem. He sighed again. It was tearing him apart that they had to hide their feelings all the time and now Borzoi had blown their cover. Yoji had been giving them weird looks ever since they got back from the fight.   
"Ran?" The redhead tilted his head and looked at him.   
"Yes."   
"What did I do wrong?" Ken asked quietly. A soft hand caressed his cheek and amethyst eyes met his.   
"I just… didn't like the way you looked at her," Ran admitted slowly. The brunette lifted himself up on his elbow.   
"You're jealous?" The redhead sighed.   
"Ken, Borzoi is a beautiful woman, she's warm and open. She's all the things I'm not. If you had a relationship with her you wouldn't have to hide it…" The sadness in Ran's voice ached in Ken's heart.   
"If I had wanted someone like her I wouldn't have fallen in love with you!" he objected.   
"I'm just saying that your life would be so much easier if…"  
"Stop it Ran!" Ken interrupted him. "Why are you saying things like that?" The redhead refused to meet his eyes and moved away from him.   
"I know how much our relationship hurts you Ken and I hate that. Every morning when I have to sneak out of your room before everyone else wakes up it strikes me how difficult it is for us. Maybe it would be better if we just ended it?" The brunette almost panicked. If Ran was serious his life would be over. His older lover was the only person he had ever felt safe with, the only one who had been able to convince him that he deserved to be happy.   
"So to hell with what we feel for each other? You're suggesting that we should just sweep it under the rug huh?" Ken fought the tears that threatened to spill over. Strong arms wrapped around him and Aya's cheek pressed against his hair.   
"I'm sorry. I just… want you to be happy," Ran sighed and kissed his cheek softly. "I can't help feeling that you deserve better than me, better than this."   
"Don't say that! You know it isn't true. I have never been this happy before so please don't even think about taking that away from me, please Ran." 

"No wonder you beat them the last time," a smooth voice said. "They fight like declawed kittens.   
"Just watch yourself with them Malice, they aren't exactly harmless." Malice raised an eyebrow and looked at the man infront of her.   
"Harmless no, but pretty close to it," she snorted with contempt. "You do realize that they will kill a few of our people, don't you?"   
"I'll make sure it's the ones we can spare. Gives us the chance to get rid of a few people we don't want around anymore," the man shrugged.   
"By the way… I know Ran is a thorn in your side so here's a free little tip. If you want to nail the redhead you should set your eyes on a certain brunette. Apparently most florists are gay after all," Malice laughed and rubbed against the man. "Well, well, well… Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just glad to see me Takagi?"   
"Aren't I always glad to see you baby?"   
"I would love to stay and play with your 'gun' but unfortanelly I have to go back to the cat-house." The woman snorted and shook her head.   
"In due time you'll be allowed to get rid of a kitten or two," Takagi smiled and let her go. 

~TBC~

My first idea to a Weiss fic but When I Don't Remember was more fun *hehe* You decide if I should continue this or not… If you want another chapter tell me, arigatou/Atsureki


	2. Messing With Minds

A Dog Among Cats

By: Atsureki

Disclaimers : I have never owned anything in my life including Weiss Kreuz!

Warnings : Shonen-ai (for now), OCC, angst, rape (sort of), blood and stuff… 

Notes : Stuff written in _Italic_ are thoughts. Stuff within //yadayada// is the telepath talking in someone's head

Chapter 2. Messing With Minds

Yoji narrowed his eyes and took a step back into the shadows. This mission was a major pain in the ass. They had been waiting for hours and still no sign of the target.  
"Siberian do you have a visual on the target yet?" he growled into the microphone.   
"That's a no, Balinese," Ken answered. "There are four guards heading Siamese's way though."   
"Did you copy that Siamese?" Yoji asked over the link between them.   
"Copy that Balinese. Wanna join in the fun?"   
"Would you two stop joking around!" Ken muttered in their ears.   
"I'll join Siamese on the third floor," the lanky blonde purred and left his place in the shadow.  
"You better shake a leg in that case Balinese. The fun's already started," Borzoi giggled. Yoji hurried up the stairs and found the right door. Without a sound he opened it and saw Siamese circling four huge men. Her right hand was covered with a lether glove while the left one held a nasty looking dagger. With a smile on her lips she touched the trigger and five claws shot out from the glove.   
"Siberian, we're taking out those guards now," Yoji whispered and moved closer. Borzoi took a few quick steps to the right and burried her bugnuks in a flat stomach while her left hand sent the dagger flying. It hit another guard's throat with a disgusting sound. With a snap of her hand she killed the first man she had attacked. The lankly blonde just stood and stared. If he had thought Borzoi was beautiful before it was nothing compared to what she was in lethal action. Her face was almost covered by a black mask making her look like Catwoman from Batman. The two remaining guards approached her carefully. Siamese darted up to one of them and brought him down with a kick before she finished the last on off with another dagger. It wasn't until Yoji saw her pull it out that he realized that she had them hidden in her hair. She kneeled beside the only man left alive and looked up at the blonde.   
"Sorry no fun for you Balinese," she grinned and almost cut the guard's head off with her clawed glove.   
"The guards are down Siberian," Yoji mumbled and stared at the woman infront of her. Her covered face was spotted with blood and her eyes shone with excitement. _She can't be completely sane,_ the blonde thought.   
"I have a visual on the target!" Ken suddenly hissed. "Do you copy that Balinese?"   
"Copy that Siberian. Siamese! We have to get going!"   
"Right behind you Balinese," Borzoi smiled and followed him.   
"Something's not right here." The blonde froze.   
"Repeat that Siberian," he ordered and closed his eyes.   
"It's a trap! There are men everywhere down here!" He could hear that Ken was concerned.  
"We'll be right down Siberian!" Yoji yelled and started running. 

Something had gone wrong, Ran could feel it in his bones but he couldn't do anything about it, couldn't confirm it, until the rest of Weiss returned. Ken, Yoji and Borzoi had been gone for over four hours and that didn't help his worrying at all. The redhead glanced over his shoulder at Omi who had fallen asleep on the couch. With a slight smile on his lips the taller man put a blanket over the boy.   
"Ken where are you?" he sighed as he again turned his back to Omi. If something happened to the brunette he'd be lost. He had struggled so hard to lift the ice that had been covering him for so long and Ken was the one who had helped him. When Ran lost his sister he had been convinced that his life was over and he had done his best to end it but the former soccer-player had managed to stop him. Ken had showed him that there were things in life that made it worth living. The distant sound of a car snapped the redhead away from his thoughts. _Please let him be safe,_ Aya begged as he waited for the rest of the group to come in. A tired Yoji entered the kitchen. His left arm hung limply by his side and his face was worried. Moments later Borzoi joined them.   
"It was a trap," the lanky blonde sighed. "They knew we would be there. They… got Ken." Aya felt his heart sink and forced his bland mask to slide into place.   
"Is he dead?" he asked sounding just as monotone as he usually did.   
"We don't know. They took him with them," Borzoi mumbled.   
"Don't worry Ran we can use the…"  
"You need to go and take care of your arm Yoji," the redhead interrupted him. Something about the look in that woman's eyes was wrong.   
"But I just want us to…" Yoji objected but was silenced by a hard glare from Ran.   
"Now Yoji!" Since his arm was really hurting and because there was something strange in the redhead's eyes the blonde gave in and left.   
"Nice to see a leader who has his group kept firmly under the whip," Borzoi smirked and lit a cigarette. Aya gave her a bland look and ignored her comment. "You're a real hard ass, aren't you Ran?" she added when he didn't say anything.   
"Hn."   
"And a man of few words. Now, now there's no need for deathglares here red. I'm not the one who stole your lover away," she chuckled at his poisoness looks.   
"Do you always talk so much about things you know nothing about?" Ran asked coldly and stalked towards the stairs. How he hated that blasted woman! She was worse than ten Yojis and he didn't trust her for a moment. 

He woke up slowly. His body was aching like hell and his head pounded with pain. The room he was in, he assumed it was a room, was completely black. No that wasn't true, he realized. He was blindfolded. Carefully he moved his arms only to find that they were tied tightly behind his back. _Shit!_ he muttered to himself and struggled harder.   
"Easy there," a soft voice mumbled. "Try not to struggle you'll just hurt yourself."   
"Who the hell are you?" Ken spat out and winced at the pain from his swollen lips.   
"Most people call me Scamp," the voice sighed. "It doesn't matter much to you though. I'm just here to make sure you don't have any funny ideas before the Boss comes down to play with you." Ken shuddered inside. "Listen, I'm allowed to give you water so if you're thirsty just tell me." He really wanted to tell Scamp to go fuck himself but his mouth was dry as a desert and he needed to wash away the taste of his own blood.   
"I'm thirsty," he muttered. The other person moved around for a while before his head was lifted up.   
"Swallow slowly or you'll choke on it," Scamp said quietly and put a glass to his lips. Never before had water tasted so good. Ken emptied the glass and then his head was placed back against the floor. How had he gotten into this mess? The brunette frowned and remembered how he suddenly had found himself surrounded by men. He had fought the best he could but there were too many of them. Yoji and Borzoi had showed up to help him but the blonde had been hurt and Borzoi hadn't been able to kill fast enough. Ken sighed. There had been something very wrong with that fight but he couldn't put his finger on exactly what it was. A hand gently shook him and pulled him away from his thoughts. "Wake up you have a visitor." Ken could hear a door open and footsteps came up to him.   
"So this is what a member of Weiss Kreuz looks like?" a deep male voice said with disappointment. "It's a kid. No wonder you couldn't finish your mission." The brunette fumed inside. Cute, he was tied up, blindfolded and now he was being ridiculed?   
"Shut up!"   
"I don't think so… How about I have a little fun with you instead? I mean you are my guest so it's my duty to make sure you enjoy your stay here," the unknown male mused.   
"Just who the hell are you?!" Ken barked and struggled against the ropes again.   
"How rude of me! I'm the one you've been trying to kill. Nakayama Takagi."   
"You say your name with pride. What do you have to be proud of? You're nothing but a filthy drugpusher!" the brunette snorted with contempt and got a laugh from Takagi.   
"Yare, yare. You're forgetting that I also sell slaves, supply hookers and kill for money," the man said with glee. "Haven't you been doing your homework kitten?"   
"Fuck you!"   
"I think you need to shut up now Siberian! You're starting to annoy me," Takagi hissed and grabbed Ken by the hair. "You don't know why you're here and I'm not going to tell you but you will pay for trying to kill me!" A large fist buried itself in Ken's stomach and stole his breath away. "And try to keep your screaming down I don't like noise much," the man added before his fist started pounding away at the brunette's body. He was barely conscious when Takagi finally stopped beating him. 

Malice ran her eyes over the limp body on the floor. She had a smirk on her lips that suited her name perfectly.   
"So baby how about it?"   
"Of course I'd like to play with the kitten but I'll wait until he wakes up and hopefully there'll be a little more spunk in him," she answered slowly. "I don't like playing with ragdolls." The man standing behind her chuckled.   
"There's plenty of fight left in him yet my dear. I doubt I hurt him too badly… A broken rib or two at the most," he murmured and ran his hands over the woman's body.   
"Since he'll probably be sleeping for a while yet how about I play with you instead?" she purred and turned around.   
"You know I never could say no to you. Ah I almost forgot. How did the other kittens react?"  
"Balinese was hurt in the fight and blames himself for not being able to save Siberian, Bombay is still out of action due to his wounds from the last mission. And the redhead is trying to act all cool," Malice smiled and rubbed herself up and down the man's body.   
"Act?"   
"Come on now Takagi… Have I ever given you incorrect information before? Red is in love with our kitten here. As soon as we show him how we've been treating our guest he'll crack like a nut on christmas."   
"I hope you're right Malice. By the way just what are we going to show him?" A cruel smile played over the woman's lips.   
"You'll see, you'll see. I'm going to have some fun with dear little Ken here and then I'm gonna send information back to Ran… One piece at a time," she purred with a sadistic glimt in her beautiful eyes.   
"And your talant? Gonna use it?" Takagi asked as his hand slipped underneth her clothes.  
"Wouldn't be much fun if I didn't now would it? Besides, there's nothing that thrills me more than breaking up lovers. Speaking of that… I'm gonna play a little with the other two as well."

Ran paced his bedroom with his eyes darkened with concern. He just couldn't lose Ken too, he refused to. Nakayama Takagi was going to pay a costly price for taking the brunette away from him. At the moment he was waiting impatiently for Omi to find the information he wanted. There was something wrong with Borzoi and the way she acted. A knock on his door made him jump.   
"Come in." Omi walked through the door and plopped down on the nearest chair. His face was pale and sweaty. "Are you okay Omi?" Ran felt guilty for making the young blonde work even though he was still in so much pain.   
"Don't worry about it Ran-kun. I want us to find Kenken too," Omi smiled and rubbed his aching ribs.   
"Did you find anything?"   
"Yes and no. Borzoi has been working for Kritiker for about ten years. She has never failed a mission, never lost a member of her team. Her story checks out I'm afraid. Her mother is from Russia and her father was american. He trained her to be a killer for years before he died. From what I found she killed her first target at the age of 12," Omi sighed.   
"Nice family," Ran muttered.   
"She's 31, full birth name is Borzoi M Alice, born in San Diego, moved to Japan at the age of 15. Kritiker had her go through a psychological test four years ago and well she's insane. She loves blodshed and has a tendensy to overdue it but she is the best assassin Kritiker has." Ran sighed deeply.   
"She's a bloodthirsty psycho, perfect."   
"Ran you think she has something to do with Takagi getting Ken don't you?" Omi mumbled quietly and looked at the older man.   
"Yes I do. I don't know exactly why but… I don't trust her for a moment. How about the tracker? Could you find Ken?" Aya asked and prayed that it had worked.   
"No luck so far but the range on that thing isn't the best it'll take me a while to search the area." //You're going to take a nap now.// Ran winced slightly at the voice that rang through his head.   
"I'm going to take a nap now," the redhead said slowly.   
"What?" the blonde asked with confusion. //You need to be alone.//   
"I need to be alone." Omi frowned and got up.   
"Okay Ran-kun." Still looking utterly confused the youngest assassin left his room. //What is the worst thing that Ken could do to you?// the voice asked. _I don't know,_ Ran answered inside his head. //Think sweetie. What would hurt you the most?// He didn't understand. Who was asking him these questions and why? _If he didn't love me._ The voice chuckled softly and he got the feeling of a hand stroking his cheek. //Thank you Ran.// He was instructed to go to sleep and found that he couldn't resist. Slowly he got on the bed and felt himself drift off to sleep. 

Yoji gently touched his wounded arm and winced at the pain. He was worried sick about Ken and he couldn't help blaming himself for what had happened. If he just hadn't been so damn attracted to Borzoi he wouldn't have gone with her in the first place but it was a little too late for regrets now.   
"I think that arm of yours needs stiches," a soft husky voice said. Yoji turned around and almost drowned in azure eyes.   
"Borzoi," he sighed. " I think you're right but…"  
"No buts now blondie, just let me take care of you," the auburn haired women interrupted him. Gently she took off his shirt and began cleaning the wound. "I like tough men but I prefer if they have all their limbs intact." The lanky blonde smiled slightly and watched her as she prepared a needle.   
"What's that?"   
"Just something for the pain blondie. If I'm gonna sow you back together I need to give you some local anaesthetic," Borzoi answered calmly and injected just above the wound. She waited a few minutes before she started working on the cut, sowing it together with neat tiny stiches. "There all done."   
"Thanks," Yoji sighed and gave her a small smile.   
"Hey what are friends for?" She dressed his arm and softly stroke his cheek. Before the blonde knew what was happening he felt her lips against his. The kiss deepened and he allowed it willingly. //This isn't what you want Yoji,// a voice suddenly said in his head. Confused he pushed her away.   
"This isn't what I want." Borzoi tilted her head slightly and frowned at him.   
"It isn't?" she asked softly and ran her slender fingers through his hair. //No you want Omi not Borzoi,// the voice commented.   
"No I want Omi not you," Yoji replyed as instructed.   
"Just my luck," Borzoi sighed and removed her hand. "Four handsome men and they're not into women." //Now go pay the little cutie a visit and show how much you care about him.// Yoji knew that something was wrong, very wrong but the voice was so convincing. Confused and a bit shaky he walked away heading towards Omi's room. //Bombay is shy so you'll have to push a little Yoji. Make sure he understands what you want from him.// 

Omi growled at the stupid computer and smacked it. He should have gotten a reading on Ken's tracker by now. With a sigh the young blonde continued searching. If his body just wasn't in so much pain maybe he would be able to think clearer. Suddenly he got the feeling that he was being watch and turned around. To his surprise he found Yoji standing behind him looking rather strange.   
"Hello there cutie," the lanky blonde smiled and came closer. Omi raised an eyebrow and turned back to the screen infront of him.   
"Hello Yoji-kun. How's your arm?"   
"It's just fine. How are you doing yourself?" There was something strange in Yoji's voice.  
"In pain but what else is new?" Omi sighed and continued searching.   
"You know I could make the pain go away if you wanted me to." A warm arm wrapped itself around his shoulders and a hand caressed him.   
"Yoji! What are you doing?" the smaller blonde objected and tried to push the hand away.  
"Now, now Omi don't struggle I just want to make you feel good. Nothing wrong with that, is there?" Yoji murmured in his ear before gently nipping at it. Omi froze completely.   
"Please Yoji you're scaring me." The lanky playboy smiled warmly.   
"There's nothing to be scared of little one. I won't hurt you unless you struggle." Strong hands started to remove his shirt, touching the exposed skin.   
"Get off me!" Omi screamed and hit the taller blonde as hard as he could.   
"You shouldn't have done that kitten. I didn't want to be rough with you but you give me no choice now." The tone in Yoji's voice was cold and forcefull. Without any warning the older man grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted him up bringing his face down. With a smirk the older man kissed him.   
"Stop it! Put me down Yoji, you're hurting me!" Omi could feel himself starting to panic. He didn't want Yoji to touch him like that! The taller blonde ignored him and placed him on the bed while his hands worked on his pants.   
"Yoji what he hell are you doing?!" a deep and angry voice cut in.   
"Ran please get him off me," Omi begged and struggled to get away from his team-mate who was more or less ontop of him. Growling with anger the redhead grabbed the tall blonde by the neck and pulled him off.   
"Have you gone completely mad?! Get off of him you sick bastard!" Yoji just stared at him looking utterly confused.   
"I just… wanted to help him," he studdered and tried to focus on Aya's face. 

~TBC~

This is all for you Jin *hopes that can squeez another chapter out of Abyssinian from ya* And I'll be wanting that cherry *L*/Atsureki


	3. The Master Of Puppets

A Dog Among Cats

By: Atsureki

Disclaimers : If they were mine Weiss would be very diffrent. *evil grin*

Warnings : Shonen-ai (for now), OCC, angst, sort of rape in this chapter nothing graphic though, blood and stuff… 

Notes : Stuff written in _Italic_ are thoughts. Stuff within //yadayada// is the telepath talking in someone's head

Chapter 3. The Master Of Puppets

Malice almost fell over from laughing too hard. Oh it was priceless. For a moment she was tempted to instruct Ran to kill Yoji but she decided against it. There was no fun in quick deaths after all and the redhead was handling the situation fine without her 'help'. Slowly she wiped the tears from her eyes and straightened herself.  
"Enter one Borzoi," she smirked and headed towards Omi's room. When she stepped in her face was covered by a mask of confusion. "Um guys what's going on here?"  
"Yoji's gone nuts," Ran muttered and shook the blonde by neck much like a terrier would have shaken a rat.  
"Please Ran get him out of here," Omi pleaded and tried to wipe the tears from his face.  
"Everybody calm down now! Ran hand Yoji over to me," Borzoi ordered and reached out her hand. For a moment Aya hesitated but then he let the blonde go. "Come with me blondie." Yoji hung his head and followed her out.  
"I don't understand I just wanted to help him," he pouted as they walked into his own room. //You know why Ran got so angry blondie.//  
"Yoji you can't force yourself on others like that!" Borzoi scolded him. He gave her a strange look and she knew he was fighting with himself now. //Ran wants sweet innocent Omi for himself, you know that. He's just jealous that you got to him first,// the voice in his head informed him softly.  
"Omi is mine! I'm not going to give him to Ran!" the lanky blonde spat out and glared at the door.  
"Yoji get a grip for crying out loud! Omi doesn't want you! You scared him half to death!" Borzoi yelled at him and gave him a rough smack over the head. //He does want you he's just shy.//  
"He does want me he's just shy," the blonde repeated obediently. _This is too good,_ Malice chuckled inside as she fought against the urge to laugh her ass off. _I am so the master of puppets._  
"Sure he wants you blondie! That's why you almost raped him!" Yoji stared at her. //She does have a point there Yoji. You did almost rape poor innocent Omi.// The blonde froze as she allowed him to see what he really had done. _Well that was fun but I have better things to do,_ Malice muttered to herself and left the now crying playboy.

Ken slowly opened his eyes and winced at the sharp light that stabbed them. He was no longer blindfolded or tied up. //Well it's about time you woke up Ken,// a voice muttered in his head.  
"Who?" A slender figure stepped out infront of him and smiled. "Borzoi!"  
"Well Malice actually but don't concern your poor little head with that," she smirked at him and ran a hand through his hair.  
"What happened?"  
"Been hit over the head too many times hm? I set you up so that Takagi could snatch you." Ken swallowed. It had been a trap. "Did you know that my father forced me to kill my own cousin when I was just 9?" she asked and gave him a look that in no way was sane. "I didn't like her much but things like that tends to fuck up your head you know… I was doing assassinations for my dad before I turned 12. Those were the days," she added with a sigh. "Now it's all business and no play. But I am going to play with you and your friends."  
"Leave them out of this!" Ken growled and tried to get up. Borzoi pushed him down again.  
"Stay! I can't leave them alone dear. You see Takagi has a little catch on me and I'm going to have to do what he tells me, but if it's any consolation, I'm not going to kill you or your friends, at least not right now." Ken was confused. It didn't make any sense to him at all.  
"Who are you?"  
"Me? Oh I'm just a hired killer. I've been doing hits for Kritker for ten years now but it doesn't pay as good as it used to. Besides I can't use my best talant and that is a drag. For some reason Persia always disliked telepaths which of course means that I would have been removed. I know they would rather see me dead because I'm crazy but that is hardly my fault now is it?" she snorted with anger. "If they would have grown up like I did they wouldn't have been sane either!" Ken's thoughts darted around in his head. Borzoi was working with the target, she was the enemy. //Hello! You know thinking isn't exactly a private action when I'm around.//  
"Stay the fuck out of my head bitch!" he snarled at her.  
"Not very likely baby," she purred and sat down beside him. "You see Takagi wants me to mess with Ran and that means I have to mess with you. I have already convinced Yoji that he should rape Omi so it'll be easy to convince Ran that you don't love him anymore." Ken shuddered.  
"Please don't do that to him," he begged. "You'll destroy him."  
"Can't make an omelette without breaking a few eggs or in this case hearts. I've made sure Omi won't find you and shortly I will have implanted enough lies in Ran's head. He'll think you left Weiss because of me and that we've spent the days banging each others brains out and the others will have no memories of you being caught by Takagi," she laughed. "Ran might kill you when you return though… If that happens I'm sorry." Ken hugged himself. If Borzoi, Siamese, Malice, or whatever her damn name was, succeeded his life would be over and being killed by a mislead Ran would probably be a relief.  
"You're sick," he hissed and tried to hit her. Laughing she grabbed his hand.  
"I might be sick but I will let you make a choice here. I need pictures to send to your dear redhead. Now I can either get one of Takagi's men to come in here and rape you. Or… I can take care of it myself. Since you're a man and I'm not I will have to use my talant to convince you that I'm the sexiest thing you've ever seen which means that you will enjoy it. What will it be?" He couldn't answer. Whichever it would be it would be the end of his life. But then again if he was raped Ran would never blame him for it. Even after having realized that Ken couldn't say anything. "Listen here dear I'm not stupid. I saw Ran's fears in his own head. He's scared that I'm going to steal you away from him so I'm gonna. No one will rape you at least not in the way the word suggests. You're far too cute and I've had my eye on you since day 1." With that said he could feel her invading his mind.

It was not a good day. That conclusion had dawned on Ran rather quickly. Omi was crying his heart out, Yoji had locked himself in his room and refused to come out and Ken… Exactly where was Ken? Ran didn't know. All he knew was that his lover wasn't where he should be and that he hadn't told him that he was going anywhere. Ken was hotheaded but vanishing like that wasn't his style, or was it?  
"Damn!" Ran growled. He was so confused. For some reason he couldn't remember how long Ken had been gone nor could he seem to grasp just under what circumstances the brunette had disappeared. //You surely must remember why he left?// the now familier voice muttered inside of him. //Ken left after you confronted him.// "Confronted him with what?" Ran asked out loud even more confused than before. //You were angry with him for staring at Borzoi, remember?// The redhead shuddered. He did remember that much. //You asked Ken if he felt attracted to her and when he didn't answer you told him to go to hell.// That, however, he did not remember. Could he really have done such a thing? And even more important could Ken actually be attracted to that damn woman? Suddenly pictures started to flash before his eyes. He saw Borzoi squirming with pleasure underneath an all too familier man. Her ivory skin glistened with sweat as the man thrusted into her over and over again. Then in a sudden burst of climax the man threw his head back. Ran sank down on the floor with a scream. "Ken, no Ken, how could you?" he whimpered and banged the back of his head against the wall. //Easy there Ran,// the voice ordered softly. //I'm just giving you a few ideas. If you really want to find out what your lover is up to just ask me.// The redhead panted for air. It wasn't reality, just, just, something else. _I want to know,_ he croaked out inside his head to the voice. //Well then… Get up and let's go.//

Malice lit a cigarette and squinted at the sleeping man next to her. Ken had turned out to be quite fun to play with. Sure it had taken her a long time to convince him that he wanted to sleep with her but it had been worth it. The brunette had been very gentle and eager to please something she wasn't used at all. Takagi was a selfish bastard when it came to sex and didn't give a shit about what she felt or didn't feel. With a small sigh she closed her azure eyes. It hurt to know that she was insane but it hurt so much more when she found herself in the gaps between insanity, which was happening more and more often lately. There she understood what she was doing, what she had been doing for so many years. Now she was about to destroy another realationship. The sweet man beside her had done nothing wrong nor had the redhead but she couldn't stop it now. Takagi had the upperhand on her at the moment. _Not for much longer though,_ she promised herself. It was a damn pity she couldn't use her telepathy on that blasted man! Takagi had dealt with her kind before and he had learnt how to shield his mind. But Malice had a few more tricks up her sleeve. She sighed and started locating Ran. The assassin would reach the motel in about 20 minutes which meant that it was time to wake up Ken again.

Aya was an autowalk. He followed the instructions given in his head without thinking. Slowly he approached a scabby motel. With his face blank from any thoughts or feelings he pressed his nose against a window. His heart was torn to shreds when he saw his lover working hard to please Borzoi. Ran wanted to stop it all but the voice wouldn't let him just as it wouldn't let him walk away. It hurt so much that he found tears trailing unchecked down his pale cheeks. Something didn't add up with what he saw infront of him but it didn't matter anymore. Ken had betrayed their relationship, he was making love to someone else. Suddenly the voice let him go. With a low scream the redhead sank down on the ground tightly hugging himself.  
"Why Ken?" he whimpered and closed his eyes. Didn't Ken love him? Okay so their relationship was hard on both of them sometimes but Ran had never questioned the brunette's feelings for him. Now it was all ruined, gone and he felt so empty. He had lost Ken just as he had lost everybody else he had ever loved. Slowly he got up and walked away. He should be angry but he couldn't muster the feelings for it, he only felt broken. Maybe Ken would be happier with Borzoi? With her he would never have to hide his feelings, no one would give them weird looks because they loved each other. Ran would do what he usually did, he'd act like nothing had happened, like nothing mattered. The bland mask slipped into place unasked.

Ken curled up and rubbed his face. He had just ruined everything for Ran and for himself.  
"Why?" he asked quietly and glanced at the woman standing infront of him. She was getting dressed and didn't exactly look happy.  
"What diffrence does it make Ken?" she sighed and buttoned her jeans. "I could tell you that I'm sorry but it really doesn't matter, does it?"  
"Does he know?"  
"Yes. He was watching us through the window." Ken fought the urge to vomit.  
"I don't understand how did you make me…" Borzoi sighed again and sat down beside him.  
"It's a lot more complicated than most people think. You see I can't get others to do things that are against their nature. If I wanted you to kill Ran I would probably insert the idea in your mind and hand you a gun and you would point it at him but you wouldn't fire. The mind has laws it won't break even for me. But, if I convinced you that Ran wasn't Ran but a dog for example and that that dog was about to attack you then you would shoot him," she explained slowly.  
"So how did you get me to… with you?" Ken asked.  
"You have a very strong mind Ken. It was a lot harder to fool you into sleeping with me than I thought it would be. You love Ran with all your heart and it's completely against your nature to cheat. I had to convince you that I was Ran. It was a bit difficult since you're not seme to him," she shrugged and got up again. "In your mind you were making love to Ran, that's why I had to adjust your memory, otherwise you wouldn't know you've been cheating on him." Ken hugged himself and felt how tears started trailing down his cheeks.  
"What's going to happen to him?" The question wasn't really asked to Borzoi.  
"I don't know, the last time I checked his mind all I got was walls. He's shut down most of his feelings." The brunette screamed inside. Ran had worked so hard to open up and now it was all destroyed just because he had been too weak to fight Borzoi. "Listen here Ken I can't change what I've done. Takagi would take away the only thing that matters to me if I did."  
"What do you mean?"  
"He has my son. I'll do anything he tells me to to keep him safe so if it means I have to kill a few people or destroy their lives then so be it," Malice sighed. "Ken I'm asking you to get out of here before I slip back into insanity because I don't know what I'll do once I get there. Please just go home!" The brunette stared at her for a while before his body reacted. Quickly he pulled on his clothes and ran out. He was going home which wasn't exactly something he looked forward to.

Weiss was breaking apart. The house had never been so quite before. Omi refused to be in the same room as the lanky blonde, Yoji was so ashamed that he mostly just stayed in his room. Ran didn't say anything and his face showed nothing, not even anger which was awful for Ken. He knew what had happened but couldn't say anything, no one would believe him. When he had returned home he had met Ran in the kitchen, the redhead hadn't even looked at him. Ken had tried to talk to him but the taller man had just given him a bland look and walked away. If Ran would have yelled at him or hit him he might have been able to handle things but the complete lack of all emotions was killing him. With a sigh the brunette glanced at his former lover. All he wanted to do was pull Ran into his arms and tell him that… Tell him what? Even if Borzoi had messed with his head he had still slept with her and not just once but twice.  
"Ran?" he asked quietly. The redhead didn't even bother to look at him.  
"Aa."  
"Please talk to me Ran," Ken begged and twisted his hands.  
"I have nothing to say to you," came the bland answer.  
"Please," Ken almost whimpered and reached out his hand. Ran looked up and for a brief moment the mask slipped, showing the brunette an endless ocean of hurt. "I'm sorry Ran I…"  
"Enough Ken!" the redhead interrupted him coldly. "We have nothing to say to each other."  
"Yes we do Ran. Why won't you look at me or talk to me?" He was desperate now. Aya let out a cold laugh.  
"I'll tell you why Ken. Because every fucking time I see your face or hear your voice I…"  
"You what?" the brunette asked so quietly he wasn't sure Ran could hear him.  
"I fall apart," the redhead sighed and left. Ken cried inside out. There he had gotten feelings from Ran but it didn't exactly make things better. The older man was hurting so badly and Ken couldn't do anything about it. He had to do something, anything or else he'd die inside just like Ran would. Slowly and usurly an idea formed in his head. _Malice are you there?_ he asked not really expecting an answer. //Ken?// she answered with hesitation and confusion. _Can we talk?_ //Sure.// She seemed to have her sanity for the moment at least. _I need to see you,_ he sighed. //Hm okay. Go back to the motel and I'll be there in an hour or so.// He agreed and slowly walked up the stairs to get his jacket.

"So what do you want Ken?" Malice asked quietly and sat down.  
"I have an idea of how to fix this mess if you're willing to help me," Ken answered slowly and refused to look at her.  
"You know I can't do much," she sighed. "If Takagi finds out he'll hurt my son."  
"You won't do anything really, it's more about not doing something."  
"I'm listening."  
"Our mission is still active which means that Kritiker wants us to kill Takagi. Now if I manage to do that and get your son out will you stand aside and allow us to finish what we started?" Malice look at him for a long time.  
"I can tell you where my son is but you have to get him to a safe place before you go after Takagi," she agreed.  
"Deal. It'll just be me and Yoji or me and Omi. Since your little game with them I can't even get them to look at each other," Ken sighed deeply.  
"You know I could fix that if you want me to," Malice suggested slowly. "If you just don't meantion what happened between them again they should be back to normal."  
"Please. It's killing me to see them hurt so much," Ken begged and placed a hand on her arm.  
"I'll do it right away then," she nodded and gave him a small smile.  
"Malice can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure."  
"Are you really insane?" he asked and met her azure eyes. Borzoi stared at him and then frowned slightly.  
"I… I don't know Ken. Sometimes I'm almost normal and that hurts so much. If I can't hide behind my insanity I realize what an awfull person I am. It's just easier to be crazy I suppose," she answered with sadness.  
"Maybe you should get help?"  
"Yes maybe I should," she sighed.  
"I'm asking you because if you really are insane you might change your mind later on and betray us." Borzoi looked at him and nodded.  
"That's true and I can't make any promises but I can usually keep myself from flipping when my son's involved."  
"I want you to keep contact with me during the whole thing," Ken said and didn't take his eyes from her.  
"Will do," she nodded. "And Ken… I might decide I want to kill Takagi myself." A cold shadow appeared in her eyes.  
"Be my guest as long as he's dead I don't really care who kills him!"

~TBC~

Poor Ran and poor Ken. *sniffles* I'm such a bastard!/Atsureki


	4. Caught

A Dog Among Cats

By: Atsureki

Disclaimers : If they were mine Weiss would be very diffrent. *evil grin*

Warnings : Shonen-ai (for now), OCC, angst, blood and stuff, mean badguy… 

Notes : Stuff written in _Italic_ are thoughts. Stuff within //yadayada// is the telepath talking in someone's head

Chapter 4. Caught

Yoji was in hell. He had, for some unknown reason, tried to rape Omi. Sweet innocent trusting Omi who never showed any of them anything but kindness. His actions had put out the flame that burned so brightly in that boy's eyes. Yoji lit a cigarette and watched how his hands shook. He couldn't live with himself anymore, didn't want to. Never before had he forced himself on anyone so why now? What had happened to him? The lanky blonde shuddered and closed his eyes. //Yoji listen to me,// a voice whispered in his head. //I want you to listen to what I'm saying, do you hear me?// For a moment the blonde looked around his room but he was all alone.  
"Who are you?" he asked out loud. //It doesn't matter who I am Yoji but I want you to listen to me.// _I'll listen,_ he agreed and closed his eyes again. //Good boy. Now what happened between you and Omi wasn't real. It was just a dream Yoji, just a dream. If you go and see him in the morning everything will be back to normal,// the voice explained softly. _But I…_ he objected and really wished he could believe the voice. //Yoji trust me on this, okay? I want you to go to bed right now and in the morning things will be like the used to.// For a moment he hesitated but the voice was demanding. Slowly he put out his cigarette and laid down on the bed. //Sleep Yoji, sleep,// the voice mumbled and he did as it told him to.

Ran stared out the window into the darkness. The night looked as empty as he felt. He felt empty and naked without Ken's love. With a sigh he turned away from the window and looked at his bed. For a moment he could almost see Ken lying there smiling at him. If he just could sleep next to the brunette again, if he just hadn't gone to that motel, if… If was a stupid word. Ran was surprised that he wasn't angry with Ken, well he was angry with his former lover but not in the way he thought he would be. Most of all he was hurt, broken and sad. But why wasn't he furious? The redhead sighed deeply and sat down on the bed. Because something about the whole mess didn't add up in his head. There was a part of his mind that refused to stop telling him that Ken never would have done something like that to him. Ran knew that that part of his mind was right but he had seen it, he still saw it every time he closed his eyes. Another part of him blamed himself. If he just had been a little more open, if he hadn't been so scared of showing the world that Ken was his lover, if he just would have told the brunette that he… If really was an extremly stupid fucking word. What diffrence did it make anyway? Nothing he said or thought was going to change what had happened. Ran sighed and left his room. He didn't even realize where he was going until he had opened the door to Ken's room. The former soccer-player was asleep curled up in a little ball. He looked lonely, sad and… lost.  
"Ken," the redhead whispered and looked at his former lover with longing. If he stayed so close to Ken without being able to touch him, love him, he'd go insane. With a deep sigh Ran closed the door and headed back to his own room. Slowly he got a suitcase from the wardrobe and started filling it with his clothes. When he was done he took one last look at his room and left. It felt like he was leaving half his body behind as he walked down the familier stairs and out the door. Ran's heart was still in that house and it would stay there, probably forever. He had given his heart to Ken and now he found he couldn't take it back again. One single tear ran down his cheek when he started his car and drove off, straining himself against the urge to look back.

Malice opened her azure eyes and rubbed her temples. She was done with Omi and Yoji for the moment and really hoped that she had sorted out that mess. It had taken her almost an hour to change their memories. Three of Weiss' members where asleep, with a little help from her, but the forth one had left the house. She really wished she could have stopped Ran but she couldn't, didn't dare to. Takagi wanted the redhead on his own and she was in no position to refuse him at the moment.  
"Ah there you are baby." Malice put a smile on her lips and turned around.  
"Well hello there," she purred and squinted her blue eyes at Takagi.  
"So how are our kittens doing?" A wicked grin spread across her face.  
"Ran has left the house, he's heading south all alone," she answered and allowed the man to run his hands over her body. Inside, however, she was screaming in disgust.  
"Good job my dear," Takagi mused and nipped at her ear. _Oh god please give me the chance to kill him soon,_ she begged as she pretended to love the attention. It was becoming harder and harder for her to deal with his closeness since Ken had drawn her attention to her insanity and questioned it.  
"Don't I always get the job done?" she smirked at him and gently rubbed her hands over his groin.  
"That you do, that you do," Takagi murmured as he pressed against her hand. "I'd love to stay here and play but I need to take care of the redhead. It's time he paid the price for crossing me." Malice just nodded slightly and watched Takagi leave her room.  
"I hope you rot in hell you bastard!" she hissed after him.

Ran left his car and walked into a dark park. He needed to think. The park was empty and dark just like he was. A hard short ghost of a laugh escaped from his lips. The dry hollow sound seemed to disturb the peacefull place. Aya ran his hand over his face and sighed deeply. Where was he suppose to go now? The only place he knew as home was the house he had left an hour ago but he couldn't go back there. Dark clouds moved in across the sky and suddenly the rain was pouring down but Ran didn't notice. The water that ran down his cheeks was cold and it didn't take long before he was drenched. Without the things he had taken for granted he was nothing. A part of him hoped that Ken would come looking for him but he knew that wasn't going to happen. Ken had no idea that he had left nor where he had gone. Besides, did he really want his former lover to find him? Ran wasn't sure he only knew that life seemed pretty damn useless without Ken. That annoyed him. He had always been so strong, he had never needed anyone. So why couldn't he see himself living a life without Ken?  
"Well fancy meeting you here Abyssinian," a deep voice chuckled behind him. Confused Ran turned around and stared at Takagi. "It's rather foolish of you to walk around unarmed," the man added. Ran mentally kicked himself for leaving his katana in the car. "You still don't talk much, huh?"  
"There are people who are worth talking to and then there's you," the redhead snorted and shot ice cold glares at the other man.  
"It's been what… two years since the first time we met?" Takagi pondered and ignored the comment.  
"What? I didn't even know you existed three month ago," Ran objected and felt how confusion rose inside of him.  
"Yes you did. You were on a mission and we met briefly. I'm sure you remember it if you think a little. You were supposed to shut down a hunting game and save some people."  
"Hunting game?"  
"Yes. A young man namned Akira arranged games were people hunted humans, remember?" Ran thought for a moment before he nodded. When he thought about it there was something familier about Takagi's face.  
"Aa I remember that," he agreed. Takagi gave him a look filled with hate.  
"Akira was my son and you slaughtered him right before my eyes." The redhead bit his lip. _Damn! Why didn't anyone recognize him before?_ Ran cursed to himself. "I've waited for a long time to get my hands on you Abyssinian and now that I have I'll make you pay! By the way, how is your little sweetheart Ken doing?" Takagi mused as he came closer.  
"Ken?"  
"Yes Ken. It's a shame that some people cheat on their lovers, isn't it?" the other man smirked and aimed a gun at him. Confusion rushed through Ran. How the hell did Takagi know about that?  
"How…"  
"Yes, how indeed. You see Ken didn't cheat on you at all. He thought he was sleeping with you," Takagi laughed and almost purred with glee. "Malice is very good at her job don't you think?" His mind worked slow now. _Malice?_ Ran twisted and bent the information he had recieved almost in panic.  
"Who's she?" he asked.  
"Malice is a very gifted telepath. She's been playing tricks on all of you for some time," Takagi grinned and circled the redhead. _Full name Borzoi M Alice,_ Ran thought as he remembered the information Omi had given him. _M Alice, Malice._  
"Borzoi," Aya groaned.  
"You're a clever one Ran. Oh well it doesn't matter anymore you see I have no intention of allowing you to walk away from me alive."  
"We'll see about that," Ran spat out and backed up. Takagi laughed and shook his head.  
"I was hoping you would put up a fight. You won't win this though Abyssinian, I won't let you. We all have to pay for our actions sooner or later and in your case the time is now," the other man grinned. _Think dammit! _Aya ordered himself.  
"Not really a fair fight since you have a gun and I am, as you pointed out, unarmed," the redhead snorted.  
"The gun is just here to make sure you don't turn chicken on me and run off."  
"I'm not going anywhere Takagi! If you want a fight you got yourself one." Takagi ran a hand through his black hair and smiled almost warmly.  
"Good, good. With that settled let's go." Ran frowned. He had no idea of knowing how Takagi fought but he did know that he himself wasn't exactly great at hand to hand combat. The black haired man charged at him but instead of stopping infront of the redhead he darted behind him and gave him a hard kick in the back. With a hiss Ran stumbled forward just barely keeping himself on his feet. Quickly he swirled around and shot out his fist, it hit Takagi's face but not with enough force. The larger man smiled and made a sweaping movement with his arm. A very large and hard fist connected to his head. _Damn, damn,_ Ran muttered as his head started throbbing with pain. Takagi was just as fast as Borzoi, a whole lot stronger and seemed to know exactly what the redhead was about to do before he knew himself. Another kick, this time aimed at his groin. When it hit dark spots appeared infront of violet eyes. Seconds later his whole body was receiving hard punches. It didn't take long before Ran sunk down on the ground but Takagi wasn't done yet. When his fist couldn't hit he started kicking instead. The redhead's ribs screamed with objection against the hard foot that smashed into them and then that foot hit his head and everything went black.

Ken unwillingly opened his eyes. It was morning and the pale rays from the sun were bugging him. Annoyed that he had forgotten to pull the blinds down the night before he got up and grumbled while he pulled on some clothes.  
"Ran are you…" he started saying before he froze. His bed was empty and it wasn't because his lover had gotten up early. His eyes lost their annoyance and were filled with sadness instead. Reality was a bitch! With a deep sigh he left his room and headed down to the kitchen.  
"Yojiiiiiiii!" Ken stopped at Omi's screech. The petit blonde was being chased around the table by one lanky playboy. The brunette smiled slightly. So Borzoi had kept her word and handled one of the messes she had created.  
"I am so gonna get you Omi! No one wakes up the Kudou this early and lives to regret it," Yoji growled as he assulted the youngest team-mate by tickling him.  
"Help!"  
"You two really are silly," Ken muttered and rolled his eyes. Omi and Yoji were back to normal which was a good thing but… "Where's Ran?" Yoji stopped pestering Omi and looked up.  
"Haven't seen him but he's supposed to be opening the shop with Omi in… ten minutes," the playboy answered.  
"He's not in his room, I checked," Omi nodded and put the table between himself and Yoji, just incase.  
"Oh," was the only thing Ken could get out. He left the kitchen and went back upstairs. Ran's door was open which meant that the redhead wasn't there. Slowly Ken walked inside and looked around. It only took him a few moments to realize that Ran was gone along with most of his things. With a silent whimper the brunette sat down on the bed where he had spent so many nights.  
"Did you find…" Omi cut off his sentence when he saw Ken's face. "Ken-kun are you okay?  
"Ran's gone, he left," came the quiet answer.  
"What do you mean, he's gone?" the short blonde wondered with confusion.  
"Are you stupid?! He's gone as in he's never coming back again!" Ken yelled and glared at Omi with tearfilled eyes. "He said that he couldn't even stand looking at me anymore." The slender blonde had taken a few steps back due to the harsh words but the despair in the brunette's voice made him come closer.  
"Ken-kun, I'm sure it's not because…"  
"Yes it is Omi. I… I cheated on Ran," Ken admitted with shame. "I slept with Borzoi." It hurt so much to say that, to admitt to it. Ken rubbed his face with a trembling hand.  
"With Borzoi?" Omi asked completely baffled.  
"She's a telepath and she's working for Takagi. I wasn't interested in her but she messed with my head so I thought she was Ran and I just… Why am I even telling you this?" Ken sighed with defeat. "It just sounds like some lame excuse."  
"Did you explain it to Ran?" The brunette stared at his team-mate.  
"How could I? If you where him would you have believed me? Besides he doesn't want to talk to me, he can't even stand hearing my voice anymore and I don't blame him," Ken answered slowly.  
"Yes I would have believed you Ken." Omi's answer made the brunette snap his head up. "You're an honest person. You don't lie, you can't stand hurting others and you never break a promise. Doing something like that isn't in your nature Ken. Besides, I've seen the way you look at Ran. It's obvious how much you love him."  
"I…" It was a real shock that the small blonde had known about the two of them.  
"Just give him some time, he'll come back," Omi nodded with confident. "I always knew what it was that made Ran open up," he added with a smile. "It was you Kenken."

Yoji frowned deeply and stared at the brunette.  
"Wait a minute now Ken! First you tell us that Borzoi is working for the target and then you say that we have to help her? Are you insane!?" the lanky blonde growled.  
"Yoji, Takagi has her son of course she'd do whatever he tells her to," Omi objected and turned his back to the computer. "I'm not saying that she's innocent or anything but if we want to take out Takagi we probably will have to work with her," he added quickly after seeing the glare he got from the oldest assassin.  
"She'll try to help us," Ken nodded slowly. He wasn't comfortable in the role of the leader but Ran was gone and Yoji and Omi didn't know anything about the deal he had made with Borzoi nor the information she had provided him with.  
"And just how do we know she's telling the truth? I mean this could very well be another set-up right? Ken she tricked you into sleeping with her just to mess with Ran's head so why not this too?" The brunette shuddered and lowered his eyes to the floor. Omi gave the taller blonde a hard glare and sat down beside Ken. "Well I'm sorry if that hurts but that is what you told us she did," Yoji muttered in defence.  
"Shut up Yoji!" The lanky blonde gave Omi a shocked look. Those kinds of hard words didn't usually come from his innocent mouth.  
"No it's okay, really it is and he's right," Ken sighed and got up. "I can't promise that she's completely on our side and I won't force either one of you to join me. But I have to try. If I can get her son away from Takagi she's going to… help Ran and at the moment that's all I care about."  
"Hm okay. Well I'm going with you because frankly I want to see this with my own eyes," Yoji muttered. "And… our mission is still active which means that we need to get rid of Takagi."

~TBC~

I want to kill Takagi! *growls* Damn man! Oh and what's up with Malice? Is she a badguy or not? Hmm? Stay tuned for the next chapter, Stalking predator, which should be done pretty quickly I think./Atsureki


	5. Stalking Predator

A Dog Among Cats

By: Atsureki

Disclaimers : If they were mine Weiss would be very diffrent. *evil grin*

Warnings : Shonen-ai (for now), OCC, angst, blood and stuff, twisted badguy with cruel tools, death… 

Notes : Stuff written in _Italic_ are thoughts. Stuff within //yadayada// is the telepath talking in someone's head

Chapter 5. Stalking Predator

"Siberain you have three guards infront of you."  
"Copy that Bombay," Ken confirmed and touched the triggers on his gloves. "Balinese are you ready to take out those guards?"  
"Ready Siberian. I'm on your right." Quickly Ken dashed towards the man closest to him and finished him off. In the corner of his eye he saw Yoji take care of the second guard while he himself launched at the last one. With a low growl Ken pulled out the claws from the dead body and looked over his shoulder.  
"Bombay the guards are down."  
"Copy that Siberian. Just give me two more minutes and I'll have the security-system down."  
"Will do. Balinese?" The lanky blonde came up to him with a smirk on his lips.  
"You need to wipe your face Siberian," he grinned and handed Ken a tissue.  
"Very funny! It's not my fault that bugnuks tend to get a little messy." Together they snuck closer to the door and waited for Omi's signal.  
"You're clear to go inside." Ken opened the door and carefully peeked inside.  
"We're going in Bombay," he whispered and entered the dark building. "Balinese keep your eyes peeled." The lanky blonde nodded and followed his team-mate.  
"Psst there's a guard standing over there," Yoji hissed and pointed to their left.  
"I've got him." //Ken?// "Damn hang on a second Balinese, Siamese is talking to me." Yoji gave the brunette and strange look and went to take down the guard himself. _What is it?_ Ken thought to Borzoi. //Takagi has Ran,// came the quite answer. "What?!"  
"Would you keep it down Siberian!" the playboy growled as he dropped the dead guard to the floor.  
"Sorry. The target has Abyssinian," Ken said as calmly as he could. Yoji stared at him and shook his head.  
"Listen there's nothing we can do about that right now, let's just finish this and deal with the target and Abyssinian afterwards," the tall blonde mumbled.  
"Siberian, what do you want us to do?" Omi wondered.  
"We'll do what we came for here first," Ken sighed and really wished they would stop treating him like a leader. "Bombay we're moving upstairs do you see any guards?"  
"That's a no Siberian." Slowly they made their way to the third floor where Borzoi had said her son would be.  
"I don't like this," Yoji muttered. "It feels like a trap." Ken had to agree. So far they had only seen four guards and it was way too quiet.  
"Just be carefull and stay sharp," the former soccer-player growled. //Have you found Marcus yet?// Borzoi asked. _No but I think we've found the room where you said he should be._ With every nerve on edge Ken tried the door. "It's locked," he grumbled.  
"Well what did you expect?" Yoji frowned. "Just let me work on it for a moment." Carefully the blonde started to fiddle with the lock. A soft click was his reward. "There it's open." He moved out of the way to allow Ken to enter first.  
"Bombay, we're going into a room to get the kid now. How's things outside?"  
"Calm, Siberian, a little to calm," Omi muttered. Ken shuddered and stormed into the room. There were five men in there and a small black haired boy that seemed to be around 4 years old. The fight that broke out was short, ugly and messy. The brunette was far more violent than he needed to be but he was worried sick about Ran. As soon as he had killed the last man he turned to the boy.  
"Hello there," he smiled and hoped he didn't look too horrible. The boy stared at him with fear. "You're mommy sent us to get you."  
"Mama?" Marcus asked with surprise.  
"Yes," Ken smiled and reached out his hand. "If you come with me I'll take you to meet her." For a moment Marcus hesitated then he took a step back.  
"Mama told me not to trust anyone here." _Smart kid,_ Ken thought to himself. _Borzoi?_ //Yes Ken?// _We've found Marcus but he doesn't trust us. Can you talk to him?_ It was quiet for a long time. //Oh of course,// Borzoi finally answered. Marcus face suddenly lit up and the boy smiled. "She says you're the good guys and that I should go with you," he beamed and took Ken's hand.  
"Good boy," the brunette smiled and turned to Yoji. "Bombay we're coming out now is everything alright out there?"  
"I'm not sure Siberian. I think we've walked into a trap," Omi whispered and Ken could hear that he was concerned.  
"Copy that Bombay. Balinese we need to get going right now!" Yoji nodded and they started leading the young boy out from the building.  
"Siberina, Balinese, I think you better run!" Omi's sudden words caused both men to freeze. "I just took down two men on the roof. If you want to get out of here alive you better hurry!"  
"Copy that Bombay," Ken growled before he lifted the boy up. "Okay we're gonna have to make a run for it. Just hold on to me." The boy nodded and the brunette smiled slightly at him.  
"Siberian, let's go," Yoji muttered and looked around.

Something cold was thrown in his face and caused him to snap out from the darkness. His eyes opened slowly and were stabbed by a sharp light. He was in pain and extremely uncomfortable, hanging by his arms and his toes just barely touching the floor. Carefully he opened his eyes again and looked around. He seemed to be alone. It took him a while before he remembered what had happened.  
"Takagi," he growled and winced at the pain talking caused him. Ran sighed deeply and another stab of pain went through him. If he had known how good the other man was at fighting he would have tried to run instead but it was way too late for that kind of thinking now.  
"So you're awake now kitten," a deep voice said from somewhere behind him. "For an assassin you're not very good at what you do huh?" Ran frowned. Why did bad guys always have to mock? A warm hand touched his shoulder. "I must say that you have a nice bod' going there." The redhead froze completely. He was more or less naked and those kind of comments he could do without.  
"What do you want from me Takagi?" he growled and shuddered from the touch.  
"Don't worry Red I'm not going to rape you or anything like that," the other man laughed. "I prefer women." Takagi stepped in infront of him and waved something in his face. It was a nasty looking lether whip. _Well that's going to hurt,_ Ran commented to himself dryly. "But before I start there's someone I think you should meet. Baby!" The door opened and Borzoi came in."  
"Well hello there Red," she smirked at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I see you're hanging around here." //I'm sorry Ran, so sorry about everything,// a voice said in his head. _Borzoi?_ he asked with confusion. //Yes, please don't argue with Takagi and what ever you do don't scream. He's a sadistic bastard and that will only make him enjoy it more. I'll try to help you with the pain but I can't stop him. I couldn't stop any of it and I'm sorry.// The redhead gave her a confused look. _What do you mean?_ he asked but she didn't answer.  
"Enough talking!" Takagi growled and disappeared from Ran's view. He could hear the whip moving over the floor and braced himself for what he knew would come. Borzoi gave him a sad look and stepped aside. Moments later Ran heard the whistling sound of the whip moving through air before it hit him. The long lash curled around his back and bit into the soft skin on his stomach. A sufficated scream escaped him unasked. He closed his eyes and bit down on his lowerlip. Again the whip curled around his body and tore his skin apart. His teeth were tearing his lip apart as the whip hit him over and over again. _I can't take much more of this,_ he whimpered inside his head and tasted blood in his mouth. Something warm was flowing from the wounds on his body but the next crack from the whip pulled his mind away from it. It didn't take long before his back and stomach were nothing but infernos of pain. His chin rested against his chest and tears ran unchecked from his eyes. Ran knew he was screaming, couldn't keep himself from doing it anymore.  
"Takagi are you going to kill him now or do you want to play more with him later? If it's the latter I think you better stop now," Borzoi said slowly.  
"I think I'll save some for later. Take him down!" The chains that had kept his hand and arms in place suddenly disappeared and Ran crashed down on the floor. "Just leave him, there's no point in pampering him, he's gonna be dead before dawn," Takagi muttered and then he was alone.

Ken sighed and looked down at the small boy in his arms and then at the lanky blonde.  
"Are you two okay?" he asked quietly. Yoji gave him a shadowed look and lifted up the limp body in his arms.  
"I don't know Ken. He shouldn't have come with us in the first place, he was already hurt…" To the brunette's surprise he saw that Yoji was crying as he carefully hugged Omi close to him. A loud bang caused him to jump. The building behind them was nothing more than rubble and fire and they had barely escaped before the explosion.  
"You two need to get to a hospital." The crying playboy nodded. "That wound in your stomach doesn't look good Yoji, are you sure you can drive there by yourself?"  
"I'll make it Ken you have to go and get Ran and Marcus needs a doctor as well, doesn't he?" Ken looked down at the boy again. His breathing was shallow and a bit out of rhythm.  
"Yes he does," he agreed. "Let's get them to the car." It took them a while to carefully place Omi and Marcus in the backseat of the car. "Takagi knew Malice would betray him," Ken sighed when they were done.  
"Sure looks like it ne? Are you sure you can handle this on your own? Ken, enough people have been hurt tonight," the blonde mumbled in a very un-Yoji way.  
"What choice do I have? I can't just leave Ran there, it's my fault Takagi got his hands on him in the first place," Ken answered with sadness.  
"Try not to get yourself killed Kenken and bring Ran back to us." With those words Yoji got in the car and drove off. The brunette watched as they disappeared.  
"I'll try Yoji, I'll try," Ken mumbled and went to his bike. //Ken?// Borzoi's voice sounded concerned. Yes. //Ken… Takagi has…// She paused as if she wasn't sure how to put what she was about to tell him. _NO!_ Ken stated firmly. _I don't want to hear it Malice! I really don't!_ //I'm sorry Ken but Ran is … dead.// The brunette sank down on the ground resting his back against the bike. Something wet was dripping on his hands but he didn't care. He had failed, lost… One word had crushed his intire world. "NO!" he suddenly cried out. "NO! NO! NO! I don't care what she says!" he screamed and drove his fist into the ground until his knuckles started bleeding. His intire body was convulsing in denial. He refused to have lost Ran, there was no way in hell, heaven, purgatory, nirvana or anywhere else he would ever admitt that he had lost him. Shakingly he rose to his feet and looked at the rising sun. His face was enlighten with rage, his lips tightly pressed together and his eyes narrowed. "Say your prayers Takagi because when I'm done with you… the devil himself will cry over the way you died." Ken picked up his gloves from the ground and mounted his bike. With a roar he sped onto the silent streets.

Something was stalking the corridores of the Nakayama building. Every time one of the guards came close to it a life was lost and more blood flowed. A tall dark haired man looked at one of his fellow guard's body with disgust.  
"Nakayama-sama ?" he asked into his radio.  
"WHAT!?" a hard voice barked.  
"We have a slight problem on floor 11 through 17," the guard muttered quietly.  
"Who the hell is this? Lee?" Takagi growled loudly.  
"Yes Nakayama-sama, Lee here."  
"Well… what is the slight problem? I don't have all day!" Lee sighed deeply and turned his back at the mangled body on the floor.  
"Someone or something is killing off guard left and right. So far I've found 16 dead. There isn't a single breathing guard down here… um except me. By the looks of the bodies I'd say we've got ourselves an animal on the loose. They've all been ripped to shreds," Lee explain while he nervously tried to make sure he was safe.  
"Fuck! It's probably those damn Weiss-kids again."  
"I don't think so Nakayama-sama, judging by the bodies this is just one person or animal."  
"Get up here Lee!" Takagi ordered and ended the conversation.  
"Yes sir you psychotic sack of shit," Lee growled under his breath as he started walking down the corridore. "I should have stayed in China, found myself a nice little wife and settled down. I'm too old for this crap!" Suddenly a movement caught his attention. An indefinite form came skipping towards him and then promptly stopped a few feet away. It was too dark for Lee to get a good look at whatever it was.  
"Peek-a-boo," the creature chirped and raised its arms. Instead of fingers it had shiny claws. Lee froze and started to shiver.  
"Don't kill me," he begged and completely forgot that he was supposed to be a tough guard, armed with a big gun. With another step the creature stepped out from the shadow. It was a man, a young man. Lee took a step back. The brunette's face was smeared with blood and his eyes shone with bloodthirst and insanity.  
"You forgot to say please," the young man smirked and dashed forward. Something buried itself in Lee's stomach.  
"Pl… eaasss," he whimpered and grabbed the other man's wrists. The brunette jerked his hands to the sides and almost separated the guard's upper and lower body from each other.  
"A little too late for that asshole!"

~TBC~

*feels soo very sorry for poor Ken* How could I?!?!? I want to kill Takagi and then I'm gonna kill myself… *sniffles* I'm a horrible person!/Atsureki


	6. Actions Of Guilt

A Dog Among Cats

By: Atsureki

Disclaimers : If they were mine Weiss would be very diffrent. *evil grin*

Warnings : Shonen-ai (for now), OCC, angst, blood and stuff, twisted badguy, death… (if you're VERY sensitive you might not want to read this)

Notes : Stuff written in _Italic_ are thoughts. Stuff within //yadayada// is the telepath talking in someone's head  
Zakennayo = Fuck you (along with a ton of other nice things it can mean *hehe* It's a great word)  
Kuso = Shit

Chapter 6. Actions Of Guilt

Ken retracted the claws and walked away from the dead guard. His blood was boiling in his veins. He didn't even know how many guards he had killed and he didn't care. With a snarl he reached the top floor and took a peek into the corridore. Carefully and quietly he stepped out from his hiding place and started checking the doors. He had done the exact same thing on every single floor. Five rooms checked, all empty. With a frown Ken opened the next one and stared at a young man. There was something very familier about the man's auburn hair and deep blue eyes.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked. Ken recognized that voice.  
"Scamp?" The brunette frowned deeply. That was the same man that had given him water when Takagi had caught him. Ken's brain worked overtime until it finally put two and two together. "You're Marcus, Borzoi's son, aren't you?"  
"Yes but how do you… "  
"I think you better get out of here," the brunette sighed and pointed to the door.  
"What about my mother? Takagi has her and he'll probably kill her," Marcus said slowly.  
"I'll get her out of here too. I have to ask… How old are you Marcus?" The young man smiled slightly.  
"Fourteen but I know I look older. Mother always said we could be siblings instead of Mother and Son." Ken smiled briefly. Suddenly it all dawned on Ken. The boy they had rescued before had just been a decoy, the real Marcus had been with Takagi all along. It actually made perfect sense to Ken. If Marcus had been only four years old Omi should have found out about him. But since he was 14 Kritiker probably hadn't even known he existed.  
"She's right. Now get going Marcus and be careful. I think I've killed all the guards but I can't be sure," the brunette growled.  
"You're here for the redhead aren't you?" Scamp asked quietly and walked towards the door.  
"Ran? Malice told me Takagi…" He couldn't finish what he had started to say, it hurt too much.  
"I don't think he's dead. Takagi beat him up pretty badly earlier but he was alive the last time I saw him. You'll find him at the end of the corridore."  
"Thank you," Ken sighed with relief. Maybe his lover was still alive. With new energy the brunette left the room and stalked down the corridore. There was a chance that Ran still was alive. The sentence repeated itself inside Ken's head over and over again. _Please, I'll never ask for anything ever again if Ran is alive,_ he promised. Finally he reached the end of the corridore. There were two doors. After a moment of thinking Ken chose the one the on the left.

His body was killing him. Everytime he so much as thought about moving it felt like he was being ripped apart. He was bleeding badly which made him weak but that just seemed to amuse the man holding him up by his hair.  
"You're little friend is here to save you red," the man laughed and tugged at his hair. He wanted to answer but no words managed to make it past his lips. "It will be so much fun to kill you infront of him, even more fun than it was getting Malice to tell him you were already dead." Ran shuddered. Takagi had told Ken he was dead through Borzoi. He didn't even want to think about how that much pain that must have inflicted on his lover.  
"Hmph," the redhead managed to snort under his breath.  
"Now, now don't get overexcited, you might want to save yourself if you want to say something nice to your kitten before you die," Takagi smirked and pulled his hair harder. Ran cried inside. He didn't want to die but even more so he didn't want Ken to see him being killed. The brunette had been through enough already and alot of it was his fault. _I should've know he'd never betray our relationship,_ Ran sighed inside. If he just would have used his brain he would have understood that. Ken was too honest, open and kind to do something like that but with Malice's 'talant' what could he have done? "Ah I think your sweetheart is here now." The redhead forced himself to lift his dazed gaze from the floor. The door opened slowly and Ken appeared.  
"RAN!" he called out and almost rushed up to his lover but then he saw Takagi and froze.  
"Welcome to the party kitten."  
"Get away from him you fucking bastard!" Ken snarled and raced his hands, bugnuks ready.  
"Not in this lifetime. You see Abyssinian here has a price to pay. He took my son's life and it's only fair that I make him pay," Takagi growled and rested a knife against the redhead's throat. "By the way… It was really amusing how you thought Malice was on your side."  
"Your game with Marcus went rather well," Ken smirked. "Unfortanelly for you I'm not quite as dumb as I may look. Scamp is safe so your leverage is nowhere in sight anymore." The other man frowned deeply and pressed the knife against ivory skin.  
"Doesn't matter anymore. I'l take care of Malice later," Takagi growled and raced the knife.  
"Ken," Ran whispered. There was no way things would turn out good now, he would have to say good bye. "I…"  
"NO!" the brunette roared. "Don't you dare give up on yourself. If you do I might as well let that sick bastard kill me too. Ran I know you're hurting badly but please fight, for me." The redhead drew in a deep breath.  
"Fight?" Takagi smiled. "Please, don't make me laugh. Red here is beyond fighting, he's weak and useless. Actually you should be thanking me for taking him off your hands. Who wants a lover with icewater running through his veins anyway? Ken you can't seriously think he loves you?" Eyes the color of the sea glared at the black haired man with hate.  
"I know he does!"  
"Does he now? Has he ever told you those three little words? Has he ever whispered them in your ear?" Takagi asked, suddenly sounding very serious. Ran lowered his eyes in shame. He was right, those words had never left his lips. But he did love Ken, more than anything, it was just hard for him to express himself. Slowly Ran squinted up and looked at his lover. The brunette's hands had fallen against his sides and his face looked uncertain. _No!_ Ran cried out inside, _don't doubt me now Ken._  
"Ran?" that familier soft voice asked. The redhead looked up. "Ran?" he asked again, pleading with his eyes.  
"You know how I feel in your heart," the taller assassin whispered and supressed the pain talking caused him.  
"Bullshit! You're just trying to get him to save your worthless life," Takagi snapped and roughly tugged at red hair. Ran growled deep in his throat.  
"Zakennayo!" he spat out and shoved his elbow in the black haired man's guts as hard as he could manage. The sudden punch caused Takagi to flinch back slightly.

Ken saw his chance as the man holding Ran winced just a little. As fast as he could he darted forward. His right arm shot out towards Takagi and hit him in the side, but the claws didn't penetrate deep enough. With a loud snarl the bigger man pushed Ken away.  
"You little bitch! You're gonna pay for that." Takagi's hand moved forward and Ken could hear himself scream as the knife buried itself in Ran's back. For a moment he just stood there staring as his lover sank down on the floor with the knife sticking out from his pale back. Numbly Ken moved his eyes to Takagi.  
"You… you killed him," he whimpered.  
"No shit Sherlock," Takagi smirked. "It's your fault for stabbing me! If you would have stayed out of this I would have spared his life! But you forced me to kill him and now it's your turn!" Ken shuddered from hate, sadness and rage. He saw red and it wasn't blood. With a roar he launched forward and knocked the larger man off his feet. He didn't think he just acted when his bugnuks sank into the soft flesh of Takagi's belly.  
"Go to hell!" Slowly Ken pulled up and then back. The wound wouldn't kill him right away, even if the black haired man's bowls where hanging out. Takagi was already coughing up blood when the brunette rose to his feet. "Have fun choking on your own blood while your entrails try to run for cover!" he added and turned to Ran. The rage died out just as fast as it had appeared. With a low sob Ken sank to his knees and carefully lifted Ran up. His lover was still breathing. "Please…" Almost as an answer to the brunette's plea amethyst eyes fluttered open. The redhead tried to say something but started coughing instead. "Sch Ran it's okay, don't try to speak. I'll get you to the hospital and you'll be alright." Shakingly Ken pulled out his cellphone and called for help.

Yoji sank further down on his chair and hissed in pain. _Being sliced like a fucking tomatoe isn't half the fun it's cracked up to be,_ he muttered to himself sourly. He hated hospitals, doctors and nurses! Well actually some of the nurses were okay, but still he hated the damn place. With another hiss he turned his green gaze to Ken. Since he had arrived at the hospital with Ran the brunette hadn't said a word. Slowly the lanky blonde touched his friend's arm.  
"Hey Ken, he'll be fine." The former soccer-player turned his head to look at him but said nothing. "Why don't you go and see Omi and the kid? They're both on this floor." Without a word Ken got up and walked away. Yoji sighed. It was something more than fear for Ran's life that ran through the brunette and it had almost looked like guilt. But guilt for what? Surely Ken couldn't be stupid enough to still blame himself for Takagi getting his hands on Ran? The blonde rubbed his tired eyes and growled from pain. He had been stitched back together but he had refused the painkillers and now it was starting to seem like a very stupid idea.  
"Kudou-san," a voice said and pulled him away from his dark thoughts.  
"Hai," he answered and looked at the doctor standing beside his chair.  
"Fujimiya-san is being brought out from surgery. The knife punctured his left lung and he lost a lot of blood but it looks like he'll be fine." Yoji sighed with relief. "Oh and your other friend is awake now," the doctor smiled.  
"Thank god," he mumbled. "And the little kid?"  
"Will be fine as well. You were all really lucky." Yoji gave the man half a smile and slowly made it to his feet. "However, I suggest you go lie down Kudou-san."  
"I will as soon as I find Ken and tell him the good news," the lanky blonde promised and staggered down the corridore.

Omi pouted and allowed himself to wallow in selfpity for a moment. First he got his ass kicked during a mission and now he had been shot several times. Japan's bad guys seriously needed to cut him some slack. A quiet knock on the door made him smile. Finally someone came to visit him.  
"Hai," he said and turned his blue eyes to the door. Ken came in looking horrible. "Ken-kun?" The brunette sat down beside the bed and patted Omi's hand absently. Blue eyes narrowed slightly. One of the nurses had told him about Ran but the look in Ken's eyes was far worse than just sad. "Are you okay? Ran isn't…"  
"No... they're still working on him," Ken finally answered with a hollow voice.  
"He'll be fine Ken-kun," the blonde smiled.  
"Omi I need to ask you something."  
"Sure anything."  
"If you were to blame for one of us getting hurt during a mission what would you do?" Omi stared at him.  
"Why are you asking me this Ken?" The brunette refused to meet his eyes and sighed.  
"I'm leaving Weiss," he then said instead of answering the question.  
"What are you talking about?! Ran will be fine…" Omi objected and took Ken's hand in his.  
"You don't know that."  
"No but I do," Yoji stated and cause both of his friends to jump. "I just talked to the doctor. Ran's gonna be fine." To both of the blondes' surprise that didn't change the expression on Ken's face at all.  
"Yoji, Omi, please take care of Ran and… tell him that I'm sorry for almost getting him killed," the brunette almost whispered and rose from the chair.  
"What the fuck are you babbling about Hidaka?!" the lanky playboy demanded to know and grabbed Ken's shoulder.  
"Ken-kun?"  
"Just let me go, please. I've already hurt Ran enough." With disbelief in his green eyes Yoji allowed his hand to fall from the brunette's shoulder. Ken brushed past him and left.  
"Um Omi have you got any idea of what the hell is going on here?" The petit blonde shook his head.  
"I think Ken is … falling apart."  
"That I could tell but… Kuso! Why are things never easy?" Yoji grumbled and sat down.

Ken slowly walked away from Omi's room. He felt empty, lost, broken, lonely but most of all he felt guilty. Takagi's words still echoed in his head. The man had told him he would pay for trying to kill him. Oh Ken had paid alright. The sight of that knife in Ran's back would keep him paying forever. First he had cheated on his lover, forcing him to leave, making it easy for Takagi to get his hands on him, then he had doubted Ran's feelings for him and finally he had almost gotten him killed. If he stayed who knew what he would do to his lover next? Sighing deeply he stopped outside the door to the room where the kid they had rescued earlier was.  
"Um excuse me? I'm sorry but I never got your name." Ken turned around.  
"Oh Marcus. It's Ken," the brunette answered slowly.  
"Ken-san I just wanted to thank you for trying to help my mother," Marcus said and smiled slightly.  
"Help her?"  
"I know you wanted to save her." The people that had sweaped the building hadn't found Malice and that was another thing that ate away on Ken's conscience, he had failed another promise. He had promised Marcus to try to save his mother but that was another promise he hadn't been able to keep. "I know she's never coming back again but at least we can still talk to each other," Marcus sighed sadly and tapped his forehead.  
"So you're… like her huh?"  
"It runs in our family. How's the redhead?"  
"He's gonna be fine." Marcus frowned slightly and came closer.  
"I'm sorry for poking around in your head, it's a real bad habit but… Why are you blaming yourself?" The brunette lowered his eyes.  
"Takagi tried to kill Ran because of me," he answered quietly and felt how tears flooded his eyes.  
"Ken-san, Takagi was a bastard! He would have tried to killed your friend no matter what you would have done. Getting back at him was the only thing Takagi lived for."  
"It doesn't matter Marcus… By the way who is the boy?"  
"Oh you mean Suzuki? He's the son of one of the hookers working for Takagi. She was killed two years ago and mother took care of the kid. We don't know his first name and he was too little remember it, that's why we call him Suzuki, it was his mother's family name," Marcus explained.  
"I hope you'll be okay Marcus.. I'm gonna go see Suzuki now," Ken sighed and turned his back at the young man.

~TBC~

YAY!! Ran is alive, sorta *phew* I had myself worried there for a moment! Jin and fei, you're happy now ne? Um well Ran is alive, barely.*S* Glomps to all my reviewers!!!!!!/Atsureki


	7. Come Back To Me

A Dog Among Cats

By: Atsureki

Disclaimers : If they were mine Weiss would be very diffrent. *evil grin*

Warnings : Shonen-ai, OCC, angst.

Notes : Stuff written in _Italic_ are thoughts. Stuff within //yadayada// is the telepath talking in someone's head

Chapter 7. Come Back To Me

He was uncomfortable, he was in pain, he had a hard time breathing, he was… drugged half out of his wits. Ran groaned and tried to get up. No use someone or something was holding him down.  
"Easy there Fujimiya-san," a female voice said. "You're at the hospital and you really need to lie still." Ran took a deep breath or at least tried to. A hiss of pain escaped him. "Try to calm down Fujimiya-san. You have a punctured lung." With irritation he did as the voice told him. His back hurt even though they had pumped him full with drugs.  
"Ran-kun?" a very soft and caring voice asked. _Omi,_ the redhead thought and desperatly wanted to turn his head to check. "It's me, Omi. I shouldn't be here but I just wanted to see how you were doing. Yoji is here too but he's out smoking or flirting." _And Ken?_ Ran asked in his head. _Where's Ken? Is he okay?_  
"K… K…n," he gasped slowly.  
"Ran-kun you've been here for a week," Omi said and the redhead could tell that he was avoiding the issue he had raised.  
"K… en?" he asked again almost managing to pronounce his lover's name.  
"Ken-kun is… is…" The petit blonde was stalling.  
"Ah so you're awake at last," another voice said. _Yoji,_ Ran mentally nodded to himself. If Omi didn't want to answer his question than the playboy damn well would.  
"Ken?" It was a little easier to speak now.  
"Fujimiya-san you shouldn't talk. I think you're friends should leave so you can get some rest," the first voice he had heard, most likely a nurse, interrupted. Ran let out an irritated huff and almost blacked out from the pain it caused.  
"Ken?!" he demanded for the fourth time. In his head he knew that there probably was just one reason why Yoji and Omi refused to answer and he didn't want to hear it but he had to find out. "Dead?" he finally asked and closed his eyes.  
"No Aya, he's not dead," Yoji answered with a deep sigh that told Ran that that answer perhaps wasn't as bad as a yes but not far from it. So if Ken wasn't dead then where was he?  
"You two out!" the probable nurse ordered.  
"Yeah, yeah don't get your panties in a twist lady," Yoji muttered.  
"And you Kudou-san should be in bed, resting and so should Tsukiyono-san!"  
"I'll gladly go to bed if you'll join me sweetie although I doubt we'd be resting much," the lanky blonde said with a lacy tone in his voice. The nurse huffed at him and then Ran was alone again. The redhead shuddered. He was laying on his stomach on a strange bed. His head rested on a strap of some sort and the only thing he could see was the floor. For a moment he wondered why but then he remembered. Takagi had whipped him badly and then stabbed him in the back, of course he would have to lie on his stomach. It still was uncomfortable though. And where was Ken? The last time Ran had been in the hospital the brunette hadn't left his side until the doctors had released him. _Why aren't you here Ken? Is there something the others aren't telling me?_ he asked in his head and suddenly felt extremly tired. His eyes drifted close even though he fought to keep them open and then his mind blanked out.

Ran opened his eyes again. The last time he had been awake he had only spoken to the nurse and she had had no answers to his questions. They were keeping him on a load of drugs that kept him sleepy and unfocust and he hated it. But at least they had allowed him to move to a normal bed where he could lie on his back.  
"Are you awake?"  
"Aa," Ran answered with very little enthusiasm. Being awake was hell and then some.  
"Listen here Aya… I mean Ran. I know you have questions about Ken but I…"  
"Yoji, spill!" the redhead demanded harshly. Yoji looked tired and like he was in a lot of pain.  
"I hope you are gratefull for me being here because it hurts like hell to stand up," he growled and winced.  
"Please," Ran finally begged and gave the blonde a pleading look.  
"Ken is… gone," Yoji sighed. "He told Omi he was leaving Weiss. All his things are gone from his room and Manx hasn't heard a word from him." Amethyst eyes closed slowly. C_ome back to me Ken, please,_ Ran begged. He needed to hear Ken's voice, needed to see those loving eyes more than he needed his next breath. Something spilled from his eyes, ran down his cheek and dripped down on the sheats.  
"Leave," he choked out.  
"Ran I'm…"  
"Leave!" Yoji gave him a sympathic look and vanished from his view. Ran sobbed and it was painful but he couldn't stop himself. If Ken had left it was most likely because of what Takagi had said. '_Has he ever told you those three little words? Has he ever whispered them in your ear?_' The redhead remembered it all too clearly just as he remembered how Ken's face had looked.  
"That's not why he left," an unfamilier voice suddenly said. Ran frowned and blinked.  
"Who?"  
"I'm Marcus, Borzoi's son," the voice answered.  
"Why… are…" It was too difficult for him to talk in full sentences. //I know it's hard for you to speak Ran-san so why not just do it this way instead? If you don't mind that is?// _You're a telepath too?_ //Runs in my family,// Marcus answered in his head. Ran almost rolled his eyes. _You said that that wasn't why Ken left?_ he asked and waited impatiently for an answer. //He knows you love him. Ken-san left because he feels guilty for what mother made him do, for doubting your feelings for him and he thinks he's responsible for Takagi almost killing you.// The redhead closed his eyes and moaned. _But that bastard would have tried to kill me anyway,_ Ran objected. //You and I both know that and so did mother but… Ken-san isn't seeing things clearly at the moment. He feels so much guilt, shame and he's hurting inside. I know all of this is my mother's fault and I really want to help you all,// the young man sighed inside his head. _Is Borzoi… dead?_ No one had told him anything about the woman. //No, Takagi wanted to kill her but she got away. He figured out she was trying to betray him so he used me to blackmail her into fooling you… She didn't want to but he forced her.// Ran sighed.  
"The last thing she said to me before she disappeared was that she was sorry," Marcus said out loud and the redhead could hear that he was crying.  
"Bastard," Ran growled and winced in pain.  
"I don't know where she went but I know she's not coming back. Everything she's done in her life pains her so much. But she was trained to kill others from childhood by my grandfather so she knows nothing else." Marcus came into his view. The young man was a perfect male copy of his mother. "I really want to help you and Ken-san but I can't get through to him, for some reason he doesn't want to come back." When he heard that something inside Ran broke. Without realizing it some part of him just gave up…

Yoji huffed as he got out of his car. He had been hurt plenty of times before but this time was seriously starting to piss him off. The pain should have been gone by now but it wasn't which meant that he had to go and see his doctor again. With another huff he looked around and saw Ken's bike parked outside one of the doors. So he had at last found the lost brunette. It had taken him some time but he hadn't been a PI for nothing. Slowly he made his way to the room where he expected to find Ken. _To knock or not to knock?_ he muttered in his head. If he knocked Ken would most likely not let him in which meant that his best bet was to just go in. With a sigh he tried the door and found that it was open. The room he entered was dark, messy and smelled rather badly. Yoji narrowed his eyes and searched the dusky place. There was a form huddling under the covers on the bed.  
"Ken?" he asked and took a few steps forward. The form moved a little and a mop of brown hair came into view.  
"Go away Yoji." Ken's voice was tried and hoarse.  
"I don't think so Ken. What are you doing here?" The brunette sat up and rubbed his face with a shaking hand.  
"Just leave me alone, I'm not coming back," he answered slowly.  
"Too busy feeling sorry for yourself huh?" Yoji asked flatly. "Listen Ken… I don't know what the hell you're thinking but Ran needs you right now." Sad eyes met his.  
"I'll only hurt him again." The lanky blonde gritted his teeth. He was tired of having to stop his team-mates from running away and bringing them back.  
"I've had it with you Hidaka! Get your ass over here and let's go and see Ran! You can't just lie there and mope for the rest of your life!" Ken shook his head and clinged to the blanket. "Oh for crying out loud! Do you really think Ran blames you for what Takagi did? He knows what happened between you and Borzoi and he understands so would you just stop acting like such a child already?!"  
"You don't know what your talking about Yoji!" Ken objected. "Takagi said that Ran didn't love me and I believed him, just for a brief moment but still I doubted Ran's feelings for me!"  
"And? I doubt Ran is human most of the time! The longer you stay away the more doubts you plant in Ran's head. At the moment he might really think that you are seriously thinking that he doesn't love you. Is that what you want?" Ken winced at that. _Stupid hot-headed stubborn soccer-obsessed idiot!_ Yoji muttered inside. "Well are you coming or do I have to drag your ass to the hospital?" the blonde growled and tapped his foot.  
"He think that?" Ken asked so quietly Yoji almost didn't hear him.  
"How should I know? He refuses to talk to anyone but I can see it in his eyes. Besides, I'm tired of being a babysitter. I don't even like kids all that much!" Ken looked confused.  
"What?"  
"Weiss has gotten a new fifth member, he's only four but he shows promises for the future," Yoji chuckled and set his sparkling green eyes on Ken's face. "He's driving Omi insane by playing with his beloved computer and he has already managed to win all the girls' hearts at the Koneko."  
"Suzuki?"  
"Who else? Now let's go back home. I don't like this place, it smells." Ken slowly got off of the bed and swayed for a moment. It wasn't the room that smelled it was the brunette. Yoji wrinkled his nose. "But first you're going to take a shower and change. I am not having someone that stinks that much in my car!"

Ken was not a happy camper but Yoji presistently dragged him towards Ran's room. During the drive there the blonde had told him exactly what was wrong with Ran. The redhead refused to talk to anyone, his wounds hadn't healed the way they should have and were infected and the doctors hadn't been able to do much since Ran refused to fight.  
"I don't want to," Ken muttered and dragged his feet. Yoji gave him a nasty look and huffed with annoyance.  
"How old are you again Ken? 5?" He could tell that the playboy was tried and fed up. "Look… I'm in a lot of pain, I haven't slept for days and my patience is wearing thin so don't mess with me!"  
"But I…"  
"Shut up Hidaka!" Yoji snarled and swirled around. "For two weeks I've been covering all of your shifts at the shop, I can't even remember the last time I had a drink or went on a date! Now you are going to see Ran even if I have to carry you in there! Am I making myself clear?"  
"Yes," Ken pouted and started walking again. Yoji muttered something foul under his breath. All too soon they were standing outside the door to the redhead's room.  
"Well? Go inside!" the blonde said and pushed Ken towards the door. Sighing deeply and shaking like a leaf the brunette opened the door and slowly stalked inside. Ran looked like he was asleep. His face was a ghostly shade of white and even his hair seemed paler than usual but to Ken he was still the most beautiful man alive.  
"Ran," he whispered and took a seat beside his sleeping lover. "I'm so sorry Ran." Eyelids fluttered open and amethyst eyes glanced at him.  
"Ken?" Ran's usually deep voice was thin and raspy.  
"Yes it's me," the brunette answered weakly and swallowed.  
"I thought I… Where have you been?" A pale and shaky hand reached for his and Ken grabbed it almost desperatly.  
"I'm sorry Ran I just… didn't want to hurt you anymore." Ran's eyes had closed again. Carefully Ken watched his lover's chest until he was certain he saw it rise and fall.  
"This is all my fault," a soft slightly hoarse voice suddenly said. The brunette turned around and stared at Borzoi. "I should have known better than to get involved with Takagi again."  
"What are you doing here?" Ken asked with confusion and eyed her up and down.  
"Ran thought I was a dog among cats and he was right. I cause problems wherever I go, I always have. When I first joined Kritiker I had to use my telapathy all the time just so that my teams would split up because of me. You see my father thaught me to use my body to get what I wanted. I use men's desires for me, cause friends to fight, break lovers apart, kill without a care and I betray anyone if I think it'll benefit me enough. Just look at what I did to you and Ran," Borzoi said sadly and lowered her head. Ken didn't know what to say, he felt so much hate towards her but he also pitied her. "I'm sorry Ken. I know it doesn't change anything but I really am sorry for what I did," she added when he didn't say anything.  
"Can you help him?" The auburn haired woman shook her head.  
"I can't reach him. He's too sick and too lost, there's no way I can sort out his thoughts." Ken sighed deeply and hugged the limp hand in his.  
"He's dying, isn't he?" Borzoi came closer and set her deep blue eyes on Ran's pale face.  
"It's not his wounds Ken, it's his heart. He begged you to come back to him so many times but when you didn't he just gave up. But you're here now and if he just can understand that maybe he'll get better," she said quietly and turned her eyes to the brunette. "Ran survived Takagi's beating and that knife for you. You're the only thing that really matters to him Ken."  
"I hurt him by being there and then I hurt him even worse by leaving," Ken mumbled and felt tears slide down his cheeks.  
"No, don't say that. This is not your fault! I'm the one to blame for this whole mess, that's why I came back. Kritiker wants me removed but I refuse to run away before I've sorted this out."  
"How? You said yourself that you can't reach him."  
"I can't, but you can Ken. Just stay with him, talk to him so that he knows you're here," she answered and turned around to leave. "When his mind clears up I'll help him."

Ran's mind was a maze. He hurried back and forth trying to find a way out but he just couldn't. Then suddenly a voice reached him, a voice he had begged to be able to hear for so long. Carefully he opened his eyes and dimly saw a familier face.  
"Ken?" he asked and desperatly prayed that it wasn't just another illusion.  
"Yes it's me." Ran felt his body shiver with relief.  
"I thought I… Where have you been?" he asked with confusion and reached out. The bruentte took his hand and squeezed it. Ken was back again and that was all that mattered to Ran. He was safe now. Ken was there holding his hand, finally he could get some rest. Exhausted he closed his eyes again and drifted away.

~TBC~

There we go Ken's back where he should be *phew* But can he get Ran back to the living again? Ano Ran *pokes him* You can't just die on us now *cries* Wake up please?

Oh just one more chapter left! *bounces*/Atsureki


	8. No More Dog And Cats

A Dog Among Cats

By: Atsureki

Disclaimers : If they were mine Weiss would be very diffrent. *evil grin*

Warnings : Shonen-ai, OCC, angst.

Notes : Stuff written in _Italic_ are thoughts.

Okay ppl last chapter! YAY Go me!! This didn't end up the way I thought it would, but well here it is and please don't kill me if you don't like it *hides under her bed*

Chapter 8. No More Dog And Cats

The room was quiet except for the low beeps coming from a machine, that monitored Ran's heartbeat, and the jerky hisses from another one. Every now and then a nurse or the doctor came in to check on the redhead but so far nothing had improved. Ken had asked just how serious his lover's condition was but when the doctor answered the brunette really wished he hadn't. Ran's body was giving up on him or was it perhaps Ran who was giving up on life? Two days ago they had been forced to put him in a respirator to help him breath. Life was slipping away right in front of Ken's eyes and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. He felt like crying but had no more tears left to shed. Sadly he looked at his lover's face. It was so pale, thin and ghostly.  
"Ran," he sighed and hugged the limp hand resting in his. "Please Ran, come back to me." But his pleading seemed to be ignored again. He'd do anything to see those amethyst eyes look at him again but there was nothing he could do. Exhaused from not sleeping for days the brunette rested his head beside his lover's shoulder. His eyes closed slowly and sleep pulled him away from reality.

Ken woke up with a shudder. His head was heavy from sleeping for too long and the room was way too quiet. Scared he looked up. The beeps that had been his only friend for days were gone and so was the low hissing from the respirator. Ran was still lying in the exact same way he had been for days but the tube in his mouth was gone and so where the little pads that had connected him to the machine counting heartbeats. Ken tasted bile in his mouth. Ran looked… dead. Trembling with fear the brunette watched the pale chest infront of him. To his relief he saw it slowly but steadily rise and fall.  
"Hidaka-san?" a raspy male voice asked. Ken turned his head slightly and saw Ran's doctor standing behind him.  
"Doctor Ishikawa."  
"You been asleep for nearly 24 hours Hidaka-san," Ishikawa said with a small smile.  
"How's Ran?"  
"Fujimiya-san is showing some signs of improvment. He's breathing on his own again and it finally looks like he's responding to the medication." Ken took a deep breath and felt how relief shot through him. "I won't lie to you though. He's not out of the woods yet." Ishikawa wrote something on his pad and left them alone. Ken stroke away a crimson lock and kissed Ran's pale cheek.  
"Fight koi, fight. I need you to come back to me again," he whispered softly. The redhead's eyes moved underneath his eyelids but he didn't open them. Ken leaned back in his chair and felt his heart thumping. Ran was going to be fine, he had to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A year later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Ken smiled as he watched Suzuki play with Marcus and some of their friends. The little boy was a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day to everybody in his presence. With a small sigh he turned to the left and looked at Omi and Yoji. His two friends wore scars from their run in with Takagi's men that night a little over a year ago, just as he himself did. Omi would forever limp slightly because of the shots he had taken in his right leg and Yoji had stopped wearing clothes that showed his stomach due to the large scar he had there. The nasty cut he had received that night had been so infected that the doctor who treated it couldn't understand how Yoji had been able to stand the pain. But that was the Kudou for you. Ken narrowed his eyes and thought back to a conversation he had had with Malice. There had been a reason for her getting involved with Takagi. That day at the hospital she had said that she should have known better than to get involved with him again. At first Ken hadn't thought about it but with so much time on his hands it had started to bother him until he finally asked her. Malice had been living in Japan for almost a years when she met Takagi for the first time. Young and stupid she had fallen in love but the man who seemed so caring wasn't interested in a relationship, he wanted her skill as an assassin. A year past by before she got pregnant and decided to try to straighten up her messy life. Takagi was Marcus' father but wanted nothing to do with his son. Malice struggled for three years to support herself and her child but she knew no other work than killing so she had crawled back to Takagi and begged him to help her. During her first assignment a building exploded and she nearly died. That was the day Kritiker was introduced into her life. She was assigned to a team and most of her life remained hidden from Kritiker, along with her son, but Malice couldn't give up on him. Marcus had been left with Takagi who took care of him in exchange for information. His business blossomed and remained untouched by Kritiker for almost eight years until one night when Takagi's son got killed by Ran. After that Takagi's only goal in life was to get back at the redhead. How that had turned out Ken already knew all too well. The brunette sighed and again looked over to his friends. Malice had once told him how her gift worked so he had wondered how she had managed to convince Yoji to almost rape Omi. The lanky blonde would never have forced himself on anyone but Malice had convinced him that Omi was just shy and since the playboy had feelings for his shorter friend he had fallen for her talant just as Ken had. Tokyo's biggest playboy was in love with a blonde former assassin. Now all Yoji had to do was find the guts to tell him.  
"Ken-kun?" The brunette smiled at Omi who waved at him.  
"Yes?"  
"We're leaving now, are you coming?"  
"You two go ahead Omi, I have to go to the cemetery." At that answer the small blonde's smile faded and he came closer.  
"Ken why do you go there every week? You're always so sad when you come back." The brunette smiled sadly and tilted his head.  
"I promised him I would Omi and I'll never break another promise given to him," he answered softly and left.

The small path that snaked through the cemetery was empty. Ken strolled the familier way lost in thoughts. Weiss was no more. Manx had along with Kritiker decided it was for the best to disolve the team and no one had objected. Neither one of the remaining members were really up to being assassins anymore. Omi still did some computer work for the organisation but that was it. Yoji had gone back to being a PI and Ken was a full time soccer-coach. The brunette pulled away from his thinking when he reached the familier gravestone. He had been there so many times now. Sighing sadly he put down the single red rose he always brought with him and kneeled infront of the stone. A warm summer's day he had stood there during the funeral with a crying Omi on his left and a sad-looking Yoji on his right. Ken had promised himself not to shed any tears but he had. Death was always sad but this one had been devastating. With another sigh he ran his hand over the three ingraved letters and rose to his feet again.  
"I'll always keep my promises…" he mumbled before he turned around and walked away.

It was late afternoon when Ken returned to the flat where he lived. The place seemed so empty and dark. With a huff the brunette turned the lights on and strolled into the kitchen. For a moment he searched through the fridge but found nothing of interest there. He left the kitchen and decided to ignore his stomach for a while longer. It was lonely being there all by himself. Ken frowned and started pacing the livingroom. He never had been good at keeping himself busy at home and he got bored and restless very fast. Suddenly he stopped and laughed softly.  
"Hidaka, Hidaka," he chuckled quietly. "Ran would scowl at you if he could see you now." When he meantioned the redhead's name the smile on his face faded. "Ken you promised you wouldn't think about him!" he growled to himself. "You know that if you do you'll just get all depressed and stuff." But it was impossible for him to keep Ran from entering his thoughts. To keep himself occupied Ken sank down on the couch and turned on the TV. There would probably not be anything interesting enough to watch but at least the noise usually managed to lull him to sleep.

The horrible sound of the doorbell woke Ken. Growling ugly things under his breath the brunette dragged himself up from the couch to open the door. By the time he go to it he was almost awake enough to actually see where he was going.  
"This better be important," he huffed and pulled the door open. A very upset Omi stormed inside almost knocking Ken over. Just barely saved, from dropping on his ass, by the wall behind him the brunette growled. "Omi what are you doing here?!" The slender blonde threw himself on the couch and started babbling. Ken sighed, closed the door and went over to his friend. "Hey Omi! I don't understand what you're saying!" The blonde continued babbling. Ken glanced at the time and groaned. At 2:30 am he wasn't in shape for fast talking genki blondes nor was he in the mood. "OMI!" Finally the babbling stopped.  
"Aren't you listening to me Kenken?" Omi pouted.  
"Listening? You're talking so fast I can't even understand what you're saying. It's 2:30 in the morning Omi, if you want to talk to me do it slow and please don't use any difficult words because I don't think I can handle them right now," Ken mumbled and tried to keep his eyes open.  
"It's Yoji," the blonde said slowly. Well that didn't exactly enlighten Ken's state of confusion.  
"Yoji? What has he done this time?" The two blondes shared an apartment a few blocks away and sometimes Yoji tended to upset Omi by, for example, showing up at 3 am drunk out of his mind, drenched in Rum & Coke, lacking one boot, lead by a police officer who wasn't very happy and rather sticky from having the lanky blonde leaning on him. This time the look on Omi's face told Ken that Yoji had done something worse though.  
"Ken… he told me that he… he…" The brunette smiled to himself. So Yoji had finally dug up the balls to confess.  
"You mean that Yoji told you he has feelings for you?" Omi stared at his friend.  
"How did you know?"  
"I… Um Omi you didn't just run out on him when he told you did you?" The slender blonde lowered his eyes to the floor. Ken sighed. "Omi, Omi, Omi… Please tell me you just didn't storm out of there without saying anything."  
"Well I… sorta… yes I did," the petit blonde admitted and blushed.  
"You do like Yoji don't you?" Ken asked slowly and sufficated a yawn.  
"Um yes I do but…."  
"But?"  
"He's Yoji!" Omi exclaimed as if that would explain everything.  
"Listen to me Omi… If you don't return his feelings you have to let him know and if you do return them you will have to come clean as well. It's cruel to leave him hanging like that." The blonde chewed on his bottom lip and squirmed.  
"It's just so strange to see him so serious and… I do like him Ken-kun, I 'like' him a lot, but I never thought he…"  
"Then let him know. I don't mean to be rude Omi but my head is about to explode," Ken almost whined and felt the familier headache kick in.  
"You were sleeping on the couch again weren't you?" Omi asked sounding rather thankfull that he could change the subject.  
"Well, yes. I can't sleep in that bed when…"  
"When Ran isn't sleeping next to you?" the blonde filled in. Ken gave his friend a sad smile.  
"I just miss him a lot…"  
"Of course you do Ken-kun, we miss him too." The brunette rose from the couch and rubbed his sleepy face.  
"You should go home and talk to Yoji now and I need to find something to kill this damn headache with." Omi got up and hugged his friend.  
"Try and get some sleep okay? Ran would kill us if we didn't take care of you." Ken let out a sad laugh at that.  
"Get going now Omi and call me later okay?" The blonde former known as Bombay smiled and nodded.  
"I will and thanks for listening to me."

Ken leaned against his bike and cursed. How he hated airports and airplanes. He had already been waiting for three hours and he was fed up with it. Huffing to himself the brunette returned into the sea of people that hurried back and forth. Planes were always late, always. That damn board that showed the time they should arrive should be tore down and smashed to pieces. Finally the flight he was waiting for showed up and the board told him that it was arriving.  
"About freaking time!" Ken muttered and headed further into the large hall. He leaned against the wall and fiddled with his jacket. Now he just had to be able to spot one person out of about a million. His eyes scanned the crowd and brightened when he saw a familier head. "Ran!" he yelled as loud as he could and waved his arm. A pair of glaring amethyst eyes turned his way and immediatly softened. In a matter of seconds the former J-leaguer had pushed his way through the crowd and threw himself at his lover. The redhead smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Ken.  
"I thought I'd never get here," Ran mumbled with his face pressed against brown hair.  
"I hope no one ever suggests you should go to England again because I'm not letting you out of my sight, ever again!" the brunette muttered with feeling. Ran laughed softly and tilted his lover's face up.  
"Don't worry Ken, I'm not going anywhere. If Doctor Ishikawa has any more bright ideas of how to get rid of my scars I'll tell him where to shove them," Ran smirked and brushed his lips against the brunette's. "I was going insane over there." Ken shivered slightly from the soft kiss and buried his face in Ran's sweater breathing in the familier scent.  
"Good to know I wasn't the only one at least," he mumbled. "The flat is way too quiet and dark without you." A rather strange comment actually since Ran didn't talk all that much but they both knew what Ken meant. The redhead wrapped one arm around the brunette's shoulders and together they started walking towards the exit.  
"Did you take my car?" Ken shook his head.  
"I was a bit nervous and excited so I didn't dare to drive your baby," he answered and leaned against the slender body he had missed like crazy.  
"Heaven forbid if anything happens to my car," Ran said flatly but it was all fake. Ken smiled to himself. "It's so much better that you get yourself killed on that death-trap of yours." This new Ran was so diffrent then the one who had almost died a year ago. His face could still be very bland and his eyes cold but it wasn't like it used to be.  
"Be careful with what you say cause you're going home on that death-trap of mine." The redhead let out a soft chuckle.  
"You mean I get to grope you all the way home?" A year ago Ken would probably have fainted at hearing that from his lover.  
"Speaking of groping…" Ken grinned. "Guess who's groping who." The redhead gave him a questioning look.  
"You mean Kudou finally grew a spine?" Ran wondered in amazement.  
"Yeah about a month ago and poor Omi almost died from the shock."  
"They're not at our place waiting for us are they?" the redhead suddenly asked as they stopped by Ken's bike.  
"No, they're both working, why?" Amethyst eyes were shadowed by a look Ken knew all too well and that still made him blush like a madman.  
"Good! I'm not sharing you with anyone tonight," Ran said firmly and pushed down a helmet over his crimson hair. "Did you arrange to have my things brought home?" Ken nodded.  
"They'll deliver them tomorrow morning." The brunette got on the bike and waited for his lover to take a seat behind him. "I thought you might want to go to the cemetery and see Aya before we went home." Ran's arms gave him a squeeze.  
"I'd like that."  
"I was there yesterday but I think she'll be happy to see you again," Ken said softly.  
"It means a lot to me that you've been taking care of her even though you always feel so sad when you've been to see her." The brunette took his lover's glove-clad hand in his and hugged it.  
"I know how important she is to you Ran and I did promise I would take care of her." With those words he started the bike and they drove away from the busy airport.

It was in the middle of the night when Ran carefully freed himself from his lover's arms and got up. Even though he had spent most of the evening making love to Ken he wasn't really tired. His body was still on english time which probably had a part in it. Barefooted he padded over the cold floor into the kitchen and poured himself some water. He had been stuck at a clinic in England for over four months and it had been awful. Sure he had gotten rid of some of the scars on his back but being separated from Ken wasn't worth it. Quietly he left the kitchen and stopped infront of the mirror in the bathroom. His pale back was criss-crossed with scars from Takagi's whipping along with the scar from the knife that had almost robbed him of his life. They didn't really bother him all that much anymore but he knew that Ken sometimes suffered from seeing them since they reminded him of things he'd rather forget. If Ken hadn't come back to the hospital when he did Ran wouldn't have been alive. That was a fact both men were painfully aware of. The redhead sighed softly. Ken had saved his life several times and the first time had been after Aya's death. Without the brunette Ran would have killed himself that night. He had thought that he had nothing left but Ken had given him something to really live for. The redhead smiled and padded back to the bedroom. He had given up after Marcus had told him that Ken didn't want to return to him. It was scary how much he needed the brunette in his life but that was something he had learnt to accept. Malice had spent a lot of time with him helping him to sort out his shattered mind and when she was done Ran knew exactly how his lover felt, what it was that burdened him so. He could still remember the look in Ken's eyes when he had told the brunette that he loved him for the first time. Ken had looked so happy and alive. The only thing Ran regretted was that it had taken him so long to be able to say those three little words. He sighed a little and thought about the woman who had caused them so much trouble. Malice was gone now. Kritiker had ordered her to be removed, which meant killed, but she had been faster. There were still no proof that she had actually killed herself but Ran knew in his heart that she had. 7 months ago a bomb had destroyed the Nakayama building and Malice had been inside. No one had taken responsibility for the bomb so it wasn't too hard to figure out that she was the one who had set the explosion. Ran sighed again. He hated Malice for what she had done but was she really to blame? Brainwashed by a twisted father, used by Takagi and Kritiker. It was no wonder she had been the way she had. Marcus had been robbed of both of his parents and together with Suzuki the young man had been adopted by a nice family. No one had told anybody that Marcus was a telepath so the teenager was allowed a normal childhood at last. _Life works in strange ways,_ the redhead nodded to himself. The two boys were doing fine and Suzuki reminded Ran so much of his lost sister. Always smiling, always happy without a care in the world. Smiling a little to himself the former assassin went back to bed.  
"Ran," Ken mumbled and gave his lover a sleepy look.  
"Go back to sleep Ken," the redhead whispered and pulled him into his arms.  
"Next time you go up in the middle of the night put on some socks," the brunette muttered and moved away slightly from his lover's cold feet. Ran couldn't help but laugh quietly.  
"I'm sorry." Ken grunted something and buried his face under Ran's chin. Content with the warm feeling of his lover's body so close the brunette fell asleep again. For a while Ran listened to Ken's breathing before his brain finally decided to shut down for the night. A pale ray from the moon played over the still forms as the sounds of sleeping men filled the otherwise quiet room.

A few blocks away a lanky blonde stepped in from the balcony and shuddered. It was starting to get colder at night. Yoji shut the door behind him and walked into the bedroom. His green eyes landed on a small body huddling under the covers on the bed.  
"Yoji I'm cold," a soft hushed voice complained. The lanky blonde smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
"I'm sorry, but I know you don't like it when I smoke in here." A mop of blonde hair showed up from underneath the covers.  
"Warm me," Omi demanded with his sleepy voice. Yoji laughed softly and crawled into bed.  
"Come here bishonen," he murmured and reached out for his lover's petit body. Omi scooted closer and was pulled into strong arms.  
"Mm warm," the petit blonde sighed with content. Yoji smiled and held Omi close. Most of his life he had been chasing women but he had never felt as at ease with them as he did with Omi. The boy-like man in his arms filled the voids in his heart, took away a lot of the pain from his past. Yoji sent a quiet thank you to Malice. If it hadn't been for her he would probably never have admitted to himself that he had feelings for Omi that went beyond friendship and he most certainly wouldn't have found the guts to tell the small blonde. _It's funny,_ the lanky blonde thought, _she did all she could think of to destroy and drive us apart and some how she managed to make us stronger and push us together instead._ The enemy Weiss had ran into that had had the power to ruin them all had ended up doing the exact opposite. It had cost them all but to Yoji it had been worth it. The former playboy closed his eyes and rested his cheek against Omi's soft hair.  
"A dog among cats indeed," he mumbled before sleep claimed him.

~OWARI~

Come one minna you didn't really think I'd kill Ran did you? Sorry but I couldn't resist to tease you all a little. And about the Yoji/Omi parts in here. In the chapter where Malice tricks Ken into sleeping with her she told him that she couldn't make someone do something that wasn't in their nature. Well Yoji had feelings for Omi but supressed them so she simply used that to convince him to try to make Omi his. 

And yes Malice had to go! She was doomed from the moment she entered this fic. She was insane and dangerous and no matter how sorry I feel for her she needed to die. But she did pay for her mistakes did she not?

Sorry that there wasn't any Lemon stuff in here but dammit those things are hard to write *complains* I might be able to whip one up for Broken Inside but I ain't making any promises.

Please do tell me if there's anything you think I should change in here or if there's something I need to explain better.

Last but not least in any way… Thanks to all you lovely ppl who have reviewed this fic and urged me on to finish it. You're all great! *glomps you all* And a special warm and fuzzy thank you to Jin and fei who are simply the best! You two rock!!!! *extra glomps to you*

Hm I think I'm going to miss this fic *pouts. Oh well… Ja/Atsureki


End file.
